


I'm writing a book 2

by letztenbrief



Series: IWAB [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcoholic Louis Tomlinson, Amsterdam, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Gdy za sprawą wydanej przez Louisa książki, losy jego i Harry'ego Stylesa znów się ze sobą splotły, a ten pokazał mu, jaką wartość może nieść ze sobą sztuka, muzyka i namiętny seks, Harry uświadomił sobie własne uczucia do starszego chłopaka. Przerażony ich siłą, Louis uciekł przed nimi aż do Amsterdamu, opuszczając go bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Harry zdecydował się więc napisać własną książkę. Co się stanie, gdy dotrze ona do Louisa? Jak wpłynie na niego niespodziewana przyjaźń z kimś, kogo kiedyś nienawidził? Jak wiele może się zmienić, gdy Styles w końcu zrozumie, kim tak naprawdę jest Tomlinson?Druga część opowiadania, które w czerwcu tego roku tak bardzo polubiliście. Tym razem pisane jest nie z perspektywy Harry'ego, a z punktu widzenia Louisa.





	1. Prolog

_Amsterdam, **trzy lata po opuszczeniu Londynu**_

Wpadające przez niezasłonięte okna słońce, sprawiło, że ciasna kawalerka zmieniła się w duszną klitkę, z której pragnąłem jak najszybciej uciec. Wciąż lekko kręciło mi się w głowie i przeraźliwie piekło mnie w gardle od alkoholu, który wypiłem wczorajszej nocy. Próbując zapomnieć o tym, jaką datę wyświetlał mój telefon, zamawiałem jednego drinka za drugim, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

Podniosłem się ostrożnie z łóżka, starając się nie zbudzić przy tym leżącego obok mnie mężczyzny. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie, biorąc głęboki oddech. Wysoki brunet, którego imię wydało mi się najwyraźniej niewarte zapamiętania, spał spokojnie po lewej stronie niewygodnego materaca. Przykryty był białym, bawełnianym prześcieradłem, kontrastującym mocno z jego wyraźną opalenizną. Zdawał się nie przejmować panującym wokół bałaganem, który wczoraj zrobiliśmy, całując się i pieprząc jak szaleńcy.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Z kręconymi włosami roztrzepanymi na poduszce i opuchniętymi wargami, nie wyglądał już dla mnie tak atrakcyjnie, jak zeszłego wieczoru.

Wyprostowałem się powoli i jęknąłem głucho, rozmasowując sobie obolałe lędźwie. Zerknąłem z odrazą na łóżko, z którego wstałem. Cholernie stare, wystające sprężyny, z całą pewnością zostawiły na moich plecach siniaki. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zgodziłem się zostać na noc w takim miejscu. Sekundę później uświadomiłem sobie jednak, że najprawdopodobniej byłem tak pijany, że nie zwracałem uwagi na warunki, w których zasnąłem.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem, zbierając swoje pomięte ubrania z podłogi. Starając się nie narobić przy tym hałasu, ruszyłem wolnym krokiem do łazienki. Nie zdziwiłem się ani trochę, gdy okazała się ona niemalże tak samo obskurna, jak reszta ciasnego mieszkania. Zielonkawa tapeta odchodziła w kilku miejscach, a pokryta kamieniem wanna niemalże prosiła o renowację. Przymknąłem ciężkie powieki, krzywiąc się.

Oblałem twarz chłodną wodą, próbując się nieco orzeźwić. Pospiesznie założyłem na siebie świeżą bieliznę, wyciągniętą z mojej torby i nieco zabrudzone popiołem jeansy, które nosiłem poprzedniego wieczora. Chwilę później, marszcząc nos ze wstrętem, wciągnąłem przez głowę obcisły sweter Przesiąknięty był zapachem dymu papierosowego, wódki i męskiego potu. Jęknąłem cicho. Nie mogłem się doczekać chwili, w której wrócę do domu.  
  
Zerknąłem jeszcze raz w lustro, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki z czoła. Włosy, które obciąłem przed swoim wyjazdem do Holandii, zdążyły już dawno temu odrosnąć. Znów opadały mi łagodnymi falami na ramiona. Lubiłem tę fryzurę. Czułem się w niej młodziej, jakbym znów miał te dwadzieścia lat, choć przy zapadniętych policzkach i na czole zaczynały mi się robić delikatne zmarszczki. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że brakuje mi już tylko czterech lat do czterdziestki.

Odgoniłem nieprzyjemne myśli, kierując się do wyjścia. Zabrałem ostrożnie swoją torbę z podłogi, omijając z uwagą rozbite bombki choinkowe, leżące na drewnianej podłodze. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy były dla niego cenne, jednak sekundę później przestało mnie to obchodzić. Chciałem po prostu znaleźć się w swoim łóżku.

W momencie, w którym nacisnąłem klamkę, usłyszałem głośne chrapnięcie po drugiej stronie mieszkania i odwróciłem się mimowolnie, starając się powstrzymać nieprzyjemny komentarz, który momentalnie nasunął mi mój umysł. Mężczyzna owinął sobie prześcieradło w pasie, podchodząc do mnie pospiesznie.

– Sądziłem, że zjemy razem śniadanie – powiedział cicho, a ja prychnąłem jedynie w odpowiedzi, zerkając w jego jasne, zielone oczy. Wczorajszego wieczoru wydawały się być ciemniejsze. Butelkowe. Być może chciałem, by takimi były.

– Nie jestem głodny – mruknąłem, wyciągając z kieszeni jeansowej kurtki paczkę papierosów. – Do zobaczenia… - urwałem, próbując przypomnieć sobie jego imię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie wymownie.

– Chris – przypomniał mi, a ja kiwnąłem głową. - Josh, proszę cię. Mamy święta. Mówiłeś, że jesteś samotny i tak samo, jak ja, straciłeś kogoś bliskiego. Możemy spędzić ten dzień razem, jeśli tylko chcesz – powiedział, prostując się niepewnie. – Wydawało mi się, że mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego – dodał, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho w duchu. Mężczyzna nie poznał nawet mojego prawdziwego imienia.

– Cóż, więc najwyraźniej kłamałem – powiedziałem na wydechu, zawieszając dłoń nieco pewniej na skórzanym pasku mojej torby. Brunet skrzywił się, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię. W zielonych oczach błyszczały mu łzy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wczorajszej nocy to on dominował. - Na mnie już czas – mruknąłem cicho, przekraczając próg mieszkania. Chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

Nie chciałem oglądać jego opuchniętej, zaczerwienionej twarzy ani sekundy dłużej. Miałem nadzieję po prostu uciec od jakichkolwiek uczuć, a nie być świadkiem czyjegoś załamania. Takie widoki sprawiały, że robiłem się słabszy, a nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić – Chris… Następnym razem nie szukaj miłości w De Wallen, to dzielnica brudnego seksu – dodałem jeszcze, odwracając się do niego plecami. Nie czekałem na odpowiedź.

Zbiegłem po schodach ciasnej klatki schodowej, wyciągając jednocześnie telefon z kieszeni, by zadzwonić po taksówkę.

  
*

  
Przetarłem zaspane oczy, wspinając się chwiejnym krokiem po wysokich schodach ciasnej, kolorowej klatki schodowej, tak charakterystycznej dla budownictwa Amsterdamu. Minęło kilka tygodni, zanim udało mi się do nich przyzwyczaić i nauczyłem się chodzić do sklepu częściej, by nie mocować się z ogromnymi torbami w tak wąskim pomieszczeniu.

Zatoczyłem się lekko, zatrzymując się tuż przed wejściem do mojego mieszkania na poddaszu. Przez chwilę mocowałem się z zamkiem, nim w końcu ciężkie drzwi ustąpiły z głośnym skrzypnięciem.

Nowocześnie urządzone, przestrzenne pokoje nie były szczególnie przytulne. Śnieżnobiałe mieszkanie, z meblami w kolorze stalowej szarości, sprawiało wrażenie surowego, oderwanego od tego różnobarwnego miasta Zupełnie do niego nie pasowało, chociaż w pochmurny, majowy poranek, w którym je kupowałem, wydawało się być idealne.  
  
Teraz nie lubiłem do niego wracać. Brakowało w nim jakiegoś ciepła, które zatrzymywałoby na dłużej; kogoś, kto wniósłby do tego domu trochę serca.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na widok bałaganu, który panował w kuchni. Wszędzie walały się sterty naczyń i brudne kieliszki. Sterylny porządek panujący w reszcie mieszkania przytłaczał mnie, sprawiając, że w oczach samego siebie wydawałem się dziwnie nieludzki.

Było mi niedobrze. Kręciło mi się w głowie i cholernie bolał mnie żołądek. Cóż, najprawdopodobniej nie zdążyłem jeszcze wytrzeźwieć. Oparłem się o szklane szafki, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni przyciasnych jeansów. Nie byłem nawet pewien, czy należały do mnie.

Odsunąłem telefon od twarzy i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Do moich uszu dotarła znajoma mi, smętną melodia śpiewana przez Enrique Iglessiasa, zagłuszającą sygnał połączenia. Z ogromną ulgą usłyszałem ciepłą barwę głosu kobiety kilka sekund później.

– Dzień dobry, Louis – zachrypnięty głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki wskazywał na to, że mój telefon wyrwał ją ze snu. Zerknąłem pospiesznie na zegarek – zbliżała się czwarta. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jest tak wcześnie; zimą słońce wschodziło bardzo późnym porankiem. - Poczekaj, zaraz będę mogła rozmawiać – dodała. Jej głos był odrobinę bardziej przytomny, niż przed momentem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Potrafiłem sobie bez trudu wyobrazić, jak dziewczyna wsuwa swoje drobne stopy w puszyste kapcie i wychodzi na korytarz, by nie zbudzić śpiącego obok męża. Skrzypnięcie drzwi, które usłyszałem sekundę później, tylko utwierdziło mnie w tym, że mam rację.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? To zastrzeżony numer – mruknąłem. Przytrzymując telefon ramieniem, wsunąłem papierosa między spierzchnięte, wąskie wargi i przysunąłem do niego zapalniczkę. Odpaliłem go, zaciągając się mocno gęstym dymem.

– Mamy święta. Nikt inny nie dzwoniłby do mnie w Boże Narodzenie o takiej kosmicznej godzinie. Nie znam też nikogo poza tobą, kto urodziłby się dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, a jedynie to tłumaczyłoby pijacki, telefoniczny bełkot o czwartej nad ranem.

– Nie spojrzałem na zegarek, przepraszam – powiedziałem. Wciąż odrobinę kręciło mi się w głowie. Nie potrafiłem wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w ogóle zdecydowałem się zadzwonić. Niczego jednak nie żałowałem. Głos kobiety zdawał się koić moje nerwy. Wydawało mi się, że w odpowiedzi usłyszałem ciche westchnienie do słuchawki.

– Impreza urodzinowa się udała? - zapytała cicho, a potem odkaszlnęła chrapliwie, odsuwając się od telefonu, by to stłumić.

– Powinnaś bardziej o siebie dbać, w twoim stanie każde przeziębienie jest niebezpieczne – powiedziałem, chcąc zręcznie zmienić temat. Niemalże widziałem pobłażliwy uśmiech kobiety, gdy odezwała się sekundę później.

– To alergia na pleśnie, ale dziękuję za troskę, doceniam ją – mruknęła. – Dzwonił do ciebie? - Nie musiała precyzować, bym wiedział, o kogo chodzi.

– Dzwonił – potwierdziłem, strzepując popiół do stojącej na stole w salonie doniczki. Zayn wszędzie poustawiał te swoje cholerne kwiaty. Tłumaczył, że go uspokajają, więc i mnie dobrze zrobią. Obaj wiedzieliśmy jednak, że po odejściu Perrie, musiał po prostu o kogoś dbać, ale roślinność w moim mieszkaniu nadawała mu choć trochę przytulności, więc nie miałem nic przeciwko.

– Porozmawialiście? - zapytała cicho. Wiedziałem, że ma dość moich ucieczek od tego tematu. Słyszałem nacisk w jej słowach.

– Nie odebrałem. I nie odpisałem – przyznałem w końcu zgodnie z prawdą. Oparłem się o komodę, stukając długimi paznokciami w twardą okładkę książki, leżącej nieopodal. Uśmiechał się z niej do mnie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z burzą loków, o butelkowozielonych oczach.

– Louis… - zaczęła. Przymknąłem oczy, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. - Rozwaliłeś moje małżeństwo po to, by teraz go unieszczęśliwiać? - zapytała.

– Wydawało mi się, że od roku jesteś spełnioną mężatką. Teraz w dodatku masz drugie dziecko w drodze. Dlaczego w ogóle obchodzi cię życie twojego eks, który był wobec ciebie tak okrutny? Nie wystarczy ci już zmartwień? - warknąłem, odpychając od siebie poczucie winy. Długie rzęsy chłopaka stworzyły cienie na jego policzkach, które świetnie uchwycił fotograf. Znałem to zdjęcie na pamięć.

Przez chwilę wsłuchiwałem się w świszczący oddech dziewczyny po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Nawet z niego potrafiłem wyczuć jej emocje; była wyraźnie zirytowana.

– Jak miał na imię mężczyzna, z którym dzisiaj spałeś? - zapytała w końcu, zupełnie zbijając mnie z tropu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, pocierając dłonią swoją skroń.

– Lauren… - zacząłem, chcąc przerwać tę niepotrzebną dyskusję. Wiedziałem, do jakiego punktu zmierzamy i nie byłem z tego powodu zadowolony.

– Jak miał na imię? - powtórzyła pewnie. Nie musiałem jej widzieć, by wiedzieć, jaką przybrała postawę.

Kiedy rozmawiałem z nią po raz pierwszy, tego pamiętnego dnia w szpitalu całe wieki temu, była świeżo upieczoną matką. Leżała w łóżku, w delikatnej, bawełnianej piżamie, z włosami upiętymi w niedbały kok ifioletowymi cieniami pod oczami, zdradzającymi olbrzymie zmęczenie – a mimo to wydała mi się silną kobietą, do której machinalnie nabierało się szacunku.

Nie dziwiłem się więc, że Styles, nieświadomy swojej orientacji, czuł się przy niej dobrze. Tak wyrazistej osobowości mógł jej zazdrościć niejeden mężczyzna.

Potarłem wolną dłonią skroń, chcąc pozbyć się tępego bólu głowy, który teraz znacznie się nasilił. Nie miałem ochoty wracać ani do wydarzeń sprzed trzech lat, ani tym bardziej do tych z wczorajszej nocy.

– Chris – powiedziałem w końcu na wydechu, wiedząc, że Lauren mi nie odpuści. Niebieskooka wciągnęła głośno powietrze w płuca.

– Louis – zaczęła powoli, dużo spokojniejszym tonem. To zawsze zwiastowało najgorsze. - Ilu jeszcze takich Chrisów będziesz potrzebował w swoim życiu, zanim zrozumiesz że to, przed czym tak usilnie uciekasz, zawsze jest dwa kroki przed tobą? - zapytała. Skrzywiłem się, przewracając oczami.

Zgasiłem papierosa w doniczce. Dłoń zadrżała mi przy tym bardziej, niż powinna.

– Miłego dnia, Lauren - powiedziałem cicho. Nacisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę, chowając twarz w zgięciach łokci.


	2. Chapter 2

Westchnąłem ciężko, czując, jak silnie kręci mi się w głowie. Przymknąłem zmęczone powieki, układając się wygodnie na miękkich poduszkach, umieszczonych symetrycznie na skórzanej kanapie. Wciąż nie czułem się zbyt dobrze bo wczorajszej nocy spędzonej na pijaństwie. Żołądek ścisnął mi się w ciasny supeł i byłem pewien, że w najbliższym czasie niczego nie przełknę.   
Ostatnimi czasy właśnie z tego powodu bardzo mało jadłem, przez co znacząco schudłem, jednak nie przejmowałem się tym szczególnie. Nigdy nie przywiązywałem większej uwagi do swojej sylwetki, na zmianę zrzucając i przybierając kilogramy.

Zerknąłem przelotnie na zegarek na moim nadgarstku. Dochodziła dwunasta w południe. Miałem jeszcze cztery godziny, by trochę odpocząć i się przespać – później miał odwiedzić mnie Zayn. Planowaliśmy upić się, jak co roku przy paczce nachosów, by nie myśleć o tym, jak powinno się właściwie spędzać ten świąteczny wieczór. Żaden z nas nie utrzymywał kontaktu ze swoją rodziną, więc nie mieliśmy gdzie się udać, by zjeść bożonarodzeniową kolację. Po tylu latach samotności nie sprawiało to już takiego bólu, jak za pierwszym razem.

Skrzywiłem się, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi, gdy piętnaście minut później usłyszałem irytujący dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, wyrywający mnie z letargu. W normalnych okolicznościach najprawdopodobniej bym go zignorował, odsyłając nieproszonego gościa do diabła, jednak osoba, która dzwoniła, najwyraźniej nie dała się zbyć. Jęknąłem głucho, przewracając oczami.

Wyprostowałem się ostrożnie, pamiętając o zawrotach głowy i zacisnąłem pasek szlafroku odrobinę mocniej, by zasłonić swoje nagie ciało. Wciąż nieco chwiejnym krokiem podszedłem do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież. Oparłem się ramieniem o futrynę, by łatwiej mi było utrzymać równowagę.

Wysoki, siwy mężczyzna po siedemdziesiątce uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało. W jego jasnych jak letnie niebo oczach dostrzegłem wyraźną ulgę.

– Och, całe szczęście, że pan otworzył. Bałem się, że coś się panu stało. - Staruszek poprawił swoje okulary, by lepiej mnie widzieć. Uniosłem pytająco brew, niczego nie rozumiejąc. – Zawartość pańskiej skrzynki na listy prawie wysypuje się na korytarz – wytłumaczył starszy mężczyzna. Westchnąłem ciężko, w tej samej chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, od jak dawna do niej nie zaglądałem.

– Zupełnie o niej zapomniałem – mruknąłem. Mężczyzna przyglądał mi się z uwagą, której nigdy od niego nie potrzebowałem. – W dzisiejszych czasach człowiek zapomina, że poza pocztą elektroniczną, istnieje jeszcze korespondencja listowa. Dziękuję jednak za okazaną mi troskę, bardzo ją doceniam – wyjaśniłem uprzejmie, chcąc tym samym zakończyć naszą rozmowę. Ten uśmiechnął się, wyciągając w moją stronę drżącą lekko, pomarszczoną przez czas dłoń.

Przez chwilę, gdy tak na siebie patrzyliśmy, pomyślałem, że mógłbym go polubić.

– Wesołych świąt, panie Tomlinson – oznajmił przesadnie podniosłym tonem, który miało się ochotę parodiować, gdy tylko nasze ręce spotkały się w uścisku. – Niech nowo narodzony Chrystus wstąpi w pańskie serce i oświetli panu drogę do wiecznego zbawienia – dodał. Przewróciłem oczami. Nienawidziłem tych wszystkich religijnych bredni.

– W pańskie też, panie Jones. Proszę ucałować ode mnie małżonkę – powiedziałem, a on entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, układając dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej, odzianej w wełniany sweter.

– Przekażę jej pańskie pozdrowienia, jestem pewien, że Maggie bardzo się z nich ucieszy. - Szczera sympatia w jego głosie wydawała mi się niezrozumiała. Nigdy nie okazywałem im szczególnego szacunku czy jakiejkolwiek sympatii. - Byłaby zachwycona, gdyby dał się pan zaprosić do nas na herbatę któregoś dnia.

Uśmiechnąłem się szczerze, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, odgarniając włosy na kark.

– Rozważę tę propozycję. Dziękuję panu, panie Jones. Dam znać, jeśli się zdecyduję – mruknąłem, kończąc tym samym naszą rozmowę.

  
*

Z lekkim znużeniem wpatrywałem się w leżącą przede mną, pokaźną stertę listów. Podzieliłem je na trzy stosy: reklamy, które natychmiast wrzucałem do śmietnika; listy od fanów, którzy jakimś sposobem zdobyli mój adres – te również lądowały w koszu. Zachowałem jedynie wartościowe pisma, którymi powinienem był zainteresować się już dawno temu – wszelkiego rodzaju rachunki, zawiadomienia, zaproszenia.

Przechyliłem głowę w zdziwieniu, gdy w moje dłonie wpadła beżowa koperta ze starannie wykaligrafowanym napisem. Charakter pisma wydawał mi się znajomy, jednak nie umiałem przypasować go do żadnej ze znanych mi osób. Z niewielkim zainteresowaniem wysunąłem z niej zaproszenie, marszcząc brwi, gdy tylko zorientowałem się, czego dotyczy.

Pan Simon Cowell z małżonką  
mają zaszczyt zaprosić  
Szanownego Pana Louisa Tomlinsona wraz z osobą towarzyszącą  
na sylwestrowy bankiet w hotelu Pulitzer w Amsterdamie.  
Bankiet rozpoczyna się w sylwestrową noc o godzinie dziewiętnastej i trwać będzie aż do piątej rano kolejnego dnia.  
Wymagany jest strój galowy.

Potwierdzenie droga mailową lub telefoniczną należy przekazać do 26 grudnia br.

  
Przez chwilę przyglądałem się treści zaproszenia, marszcząc brwi z niedowierzaniem, by po kilku sekundach odłożyć je z westchnieniem gdzieś na komodę. Nie miałem żadnych planów na spędzenie ostatniej nocy tego roku, jednak z całą pewnością nie wyobrażałem sobie siebie w garniturze, na jakimś uroczystym bankiecie wśród osób, od których się odciąłem wieki temu. Kontynuowałem więc przeglądanie korespondencji, zerkając przelotnie na zegarek. Za trzy godziny powinienem już być z Zaynem i myśl ta podtrzymywała mnie na duchu jak nigdy.

Za oknem panowała śnieżyca.

  
*

Chłopak przyszedł punktualnie, co było dla mnie dość dużym zaskoczeniem – Zayn w końcu słynął z tego, że zawsze wszędzie się spóźniał. Najwyraźniej zależało mu, by spędzić ten czas ze mną i jego pojawienie się w moim domu na czas mogłem odbierać za komplement.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na powitanie, wyciągając zza pazuchy grubego płaszcza dwie butelki drogiego wina, które natychmiast zabrałem mu z dłoni. W ciemnych włosach i na długich rzęsach błyszczały mu kropelki wody, które najprawdopodobniej, chwilę wcześniej, były płatkami śniegu. Na bladych policzkach widoczne były rumieńce powstałe na mrozie. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których uświadamiałem sobie, jak bardzo jest przystojny i brakowało mi oddechu.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

Słyszałem, jak ten zamyka za sobą drzwi, a potem ściąga z nóg ciężkie buty i odwiesza wełniany prochowiec do szafy. Bardzo lubiłem w chłopaku to, że moje mieszkanie traktował jak swój drugi dom i nie miał żadnych oporów, by zachowywać się w nim naturalnie. Nie czekał, aż się o niego zatroszczę, sam potrafił o siebie zadbać.

Wyciągnąłem z szafki czyste, kryształowe kieliszki, zanosząc je na stół, podczas gdy Zayn przeszukiwał szuflady w poszukiwaniu korkociągu. Nastawiłem telewizor na jakąś neutralną stację muzyczną, podśpiewując pod nosem piosenkę sprzed dekady, której teledysk właśnie puszczono. Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt dużo, ale to nie była krępująca cisza.

Zapowiadał się długi i przyjemny wieczór.

  
*

  
Jakiś nieokreślony czas później, moja głowa opadła ciężko na ramię Zayna, który nie wydawał się tym szczególnie przejęty, zbyt zainteresowany filmem, który ja też oglądałem, dopóki nie zacząłem odpływać. Charakterystyczne, palące uczucie w gardle nie pozwalało mi się odezwać, a obraz przede mną zdawał się rozmazywać i na zmianę powiększać i oddalać. Przymknąłem zmęczone oczy, chcąc najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąć, gdy nagle chłopak odezwał się, głosem zachrypniętym od alkoholu, wyrywając mnie z dziwnego letargu, w jakim się znalazłem.

– Wiesz, sądzę, że mimo wszystko powinniśmy jakoś uczcić te święta – powiedział, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi, pocierając nasadę nosa, by lepiej się skoncentrować na jego słowach.

– Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem. Nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać swojego dziwnie niskiego, ochrypłego głosu.

– Kupmy choinkę – oznajmił pewnie, a ja natychmiast roześmiałem się głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Oszalałeś, prawda? - Upewniłem się, wciąż chichocząc jak wariat. Poważna twarz bruneta wskazywała jednak na to, że ten wcale nie żartował. Momentalnie przestałem się śmiać, krztusząc się głośno wdychanym powietrzem.

– Nie musimy jej nawet dekorować. Louis, proszę…

– Ty naprawdę oszalałeś – potwierdziłem, przerywając mu. W następnej sekundzie podniosłem się jednak z rezygnacją z kanapy, poprawiając przekrzywiony sweter na moich ramionach. Ciemnooki przyglądał mi się uważnie, a ja tylko kiwnąłem głową, prychając głośno. – Idziesz, książę ciemności? Jeśli poczekamy jeszcze chwilę, będziesz musiał zadowolić się plastikową - dodałem. Twarz Zayna rozjaśniła się momentalnie w szczerym uśmiechu.

– Kocham cię, stary – mruknął cicho, a ja kiwnąłem głową, bo naprawdę o tym wiedziałem. Wstał z sofy, chwiejnym krokiem kierując się w stronę korytarza. Zachwiał się i przytrzymał komody, by nie upaść na ziemię.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jak do cholery wniesiemy choinkę na ostatnie piętro w takim stanie. Sekundę później przestało to mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, gdy obejmując się w pasie wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę najbliższego choinkowego targu, położonego kilkaset metrów dalej od mojego mieszkania. Śnieg sypał mi w oczy, a ja czułem się zaskakująco szczęśliwy.

*

  
Wysoka, szczupła szatynka w ciemnej kurtce uśmiechnęła się do nas przyjaźnie, choć wydawała się nieco przestraszona. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery lata. Na nasz widok wyprostowała zgarbione plecy i wyjęła z kieszeni zaczerwienione i skostniałe z zimna dłonie.

– Dzień dobry. Lepiej późno, niż wcale? - zaczepiła nas, chwilę później dmuchając w ręce ciepłym powietrzem i pocierając nimi, by choć odrobinę je rozgrzać. – Rozejrzycie się sami, czy mam wam pomóc? - zapytała, kontynuując swoją wypowiedź bez czekania na naszą reakcję. – Niestety, jak widzicie, nie zostało już zbyt wiele drzewek – dodała, a ja prychnąłem głośno, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

– Ciekawe dlaczego – mruknąłem, odchodząc od nich na kilka kroków. Rozglądałem się, szukając odpowiedniego wielkością świerku, jednak obraz wirował mi przed oczami, zlewając się w jedną całość, niemożliwą do rozdzielenia. Kręciło mi się w głowie od alkoholu i intensywnego, leśnego zapachu, który jednoznacznie kojarzył mi się z świętami spędzonymi z Harrym u niego w domu. Poczułem, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzą mnie niechciane ciarki i momentalnie odgoniłem tę myśl. Obawiałem się, że gdy tylko chwycę za jakąś choinkę, runę na ziemię razem z nią i skręcę sobie kark. Byłem niemal pewien, że właśnie tak by się to skończyło.

– Powinnaś nosić rękawiczki do pracy w takiej temperaturze. - Głos Zayna dobiegł mnie jakby zza szyby i kątem oka zauważyłem, jak ten ściąga swoje własne, podając drobnej dziewczynie. Ta uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, przyjmując je od niego i natychmiast ubierając na swoje zmarznięte dłonie. Westchnąłem ciężko, obserwując ich uważnie.

– Masz rację – mruknęła, prostując i uginając swoje palce. Rękawiczki były jej o kilka rozmiarów za duże. – Jestem w zastępstwie za tatę i zupełnie o nich zapomniałam.

– Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał szybko, a ja nawet nie musiałem na niego patrzeć. Już po samym tonie jego głosu byłem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak zawadiacki uśmiech przybrał.

– Hannah – odpowiedziała, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze i nie byłem pewien, czy od wypitego wcześniej wina, czy od przysłuchiwania się tej rozmowie. - Hannah Dormer.

– Hannah – powtórzył, zawieszając na moment głos. - To naprawdę piękne imię – dodał.

– Zayn, wydaje mi się, że ta jest idealna – powiedziałem przesadnie głośno, by odciągnąć uwagę bruneta od sprzedawczyni. Wskazałem dłonią na losowe drzewko, przytrzymując się stojącej przy nim maszyny do pakowania choinek. Miałem wrażenie, że grunt na którym się znajduję, osuwa mi się spod stóp.

– Za moment na nie zerknę, Lou – uciął niecierpliwym tonem, tak jakby to był mój pomysł, by w ogóle je kupić. – A więc Hannah. Te rękawiczki będą mi jeszcze potrzebne, więc wydaje mi się, że nie masz wyjścia i musisz dać mi swój numer, bym mógł się po nie któregoś dnia zgłosić – powiedział nonszalancko. Sądząc po głośnym chichocie, jaki otrzymał w odpowiedzi i ciszy, która zapadła na kolejną minutę, Zayn w końcu otrzymał to, czego chciał.

Gdy chwilę później chłopak znalazł się obok mnie, bez większego zastanowienia chwycił pierwszą lepszą choinkę, jaka wpadła mu w dłonie, układając ją sobie na barkach. Dzięki bogu, była już zapakowana, więc nie musieliśmy się męczyć z przepuszczaniem jej przez maszynę.

Wcisnąłem w dłonie szatynki 100 euro i nie czekając, aż ta wyda nam resztę, pomogłem Zaynowi w uniesieniu drzewka, kierując się prędko w stronę mojego mieszkania.

  
*

– Co to znaczy, że nie masz cholernego stojaka na choinkę? – Brunet roześmiał się głośno, z rezygnacją wpatrując się w leżący na środku podłogi, rozpakowany już świerk. Wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami, prychając cicho.

– Wszystko jedno stary, jutro rano i tak ją wyrzucimy. Oprzyj ją o ścianę i pozwól mi w końcu dokończyć to pieprzone wino – warknąłem, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie.

Chłopak wydawał się nieco urażony, jednak wykonał moje polecenie bez słowa. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w drzewko w milczeniu. – Siadasz? - zapytałem cicho. Ten cały pomysł ze świętami zaczynał działać mi już na nerwy.

– Nie uważasz, że wygląda dość smutno? – powiedział, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Roześmiałem się głośno, zerkając na drzewko.

– Czasami zapominam, który z nas jest homoseksualny – parsknąłem, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. – Ozdób choinkowych też niestety nie mam, przykro mi – dodałem, zamyślając się. Brunet wydawał się niepocieszony.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co właśnie robiliśmy. W tej samej chwili, w której otwierałem usta, by rzucić jakiś cyniczny komentarz, do głowy wpadł mi niebanalny pomysł. - Jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy, możesz ozdobić ją moją kolekcją krawatów. Są w komodzie, a ja i tak ich nie noszę – oznajmiłem. Twarz chłopaka natychmiast się rozjaśniła. Wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony.

Z siłą, której się po nim nie spodziewałem, otworzył z hukiem szufladę szafki, która zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie na metalowych nogach. Sekundę później coś z głośnym stuknięciem wylądowało na panelach, przyciągając momentalnie uwagę chłopaka. W sztywnej kopercie, do której się nachylił, rozpoznałem zaproszenie na sylwestrowy bankiet Cowella. Jęknąłem przeciągle, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi.

– O cholera, ty też je dostałeś. - Zaskoczony, zerknął na mnie z dziwną powagą na twarzy i szaleństwem w oczach. – Uwierzysz, że chciałem się tam wybrać, ale nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym zostawił ciebie samego w taki dzień? – zaczął. Pokręciłem głową.

– Zayn… - wychrypiałem, jednak ten uniósł dłoń, uciszając mnie.

– Idziemy tam i nie waż się nawet ze mną dyskutować. Zabiorę tę piękną dziewczynę od choinek, a ty możesz zaprosić Lauren, jeśli nie chcesz przychodzić tam sam. I tak już dawno temu powinieneś zobaczyć się z nią na żywo, ciągle ci powtarza, że mały Lucas za tobą tęskni. Jestem pewien, że będzie zachwycona taką propozycją. A Simon cię uwielbia, nie powinien robić problemów, gdyby chciała zabrać ze sobą swojego męża. - Jego pewny siebie głos zdradzał, że wszelkie protesty nie mają żadnego sensu. Westchnąłem. – Postanowione, Louis! Dzwoń do Lauren i przekaż jej dobrą wiadomość!


	3. Chapter 3

Obwiązana kolorowymi krawatami choinka, mimo oczywistej groteskowości, prezentowała się naprawdę dobrze. Wyglądała na tyle ładnie, że mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, zdecydowałem się zatrzymać ją na dłużej. Zanosząc się przy tym donośnym śmiechem, wraz z Zaynem umieściliśmy ją w napełnionej wodą misce do prania, nie kłopocząc się z wycieczką po stojak. Oparliśmy ją o ścianę, by nie upadła. Przez chwilę śmialiśmy się jeszcze, że przystrajanie choinki w ten sposób powinno stać się naszą tradycją. Później jednak spoważniałem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że rozmowa z Lauren będzie trudna. Miałem rację. Minęło dobre pół godziny, nim udało mi się namówić dziewczynę na przylot do Amsterdamu. Jej warunkiem była możliwość zabrania ze sobą najbliższej rodziny. Choć nie uśmiechało mi się, by przekonywać Simona Cowella do rozszerzenia mojego zaproszenia o męża dziewczyny i małego Lucasa, wiedziałem, że muszę się na to zgodzić. Tak jak się spodziewałem, były mentor nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem, jednak ostatecznie zatwierdził Lauren z mężem i dzieckiem na liście gości.

Po wszystkim opadłem zmęczony na kanapę, przymykając ciężkie powieki, a Zayn poklepał mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu, mówiąc że najwyraźniej nie wyszedłem jeszcze z wprawy w manipulowaniu ludźmi. Zaśmiałem się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

*

Dni do bankietu przeciekały mi przez palce. Nim się obejrzałem, stałem już w czarnym garniturze. Niedbałym ruchem zapiąłem koszulę, zostawiając kilka ostatnich guzików rozpiętych.

– Ładnie ci w czarnym - rzekła Lauren, podając mi z oparcia krzesła marynarkę, zapinaną na jeden guzik. – Ale mogłeś ubrać eleganckie buty. Nie sądzę, by Vansy kwalifikowały się jako “strój wyjściowy”, nawet jeśli są całe czarne.

– To taki żart z czasów, gdy Simon nam mentorował – wytłumaczyłem, uśmiechając się pod nosem do swoich wspomnień. – Zayn i jego nowa dziewczyna będą na nas czekali na miejscu – mruknąłem, odczytując wiadomość tekstową na swoim telefonie. Kątem oka zerknąłem na zgarbionego Andreasa, męża dziewczyny, poprawiającego małą muszkę, umieszczoną na szyi Lucasa. Chłopiec wydawał się onieśmielony. – Właściwie żałuję, że nie pojedziemy tam wszyscy razem. Oddałbym wiele, by zobaczyć, jak Hannah zareaguje na widok choinki – dodałem, śmiejąc się cicho. Lauren momentalnie mi zawtórowała, kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Taksówka przyjechała. - Niski, zachrypnięty głos bruneta wyrwał nas z wyobrażeń. Biorąc głęboki oddech, chwyciłem do ręki skórzaną torbę, wkładając do niej pospiesznie zaproszenie.

Miałem wrażenie, że wyjście na ten bankiet jest bardzo złym pomysłem, którego prędzej czy później będę gorzko żałował.

  
*

  
Objąłem ostrożnie blondynkę w pasie, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie. Błękitna sukienka, którą miała na sobie, podkreślała kolor jej oczu, jednocześnie ukrywając ciążowy brzuch. Pamiętałem ją ze zdjęć papparazzi sprzed kilku lat – tym razem w stanie błogosławionym wyglądała zdecydowanie korzystniej. Chociaż była już w piątym miesiącu ciąży, ciężko było się dopatrzeć pod bawełnianym materiałem tej charakterystycznej wypukłości.

Dziewczyna pomachała wesoło do roześmianego malca z burzą kręconych włosów, siedzącego przy jednym z syto zastawionych stołów. Starałem się nie myśleć o głębokich dołeczkach, pojawiających się na jego policzkach, gdy się uśmiechał i znajomym, sterczącym kosmyku włosów z tyłu głowy.

Mężczyzna trzymający chłopca w ramionach był niezaprzeczalnie atrakcyjny. Już z daleka widać było jego lśniące, kruczoczarne włosy, ułożone w pozornym nieładzie. Szeroką szczękę Andreasa pokrywał gęsty, równo przystrzyżony zarost. Wąskie wargi wygiął w uprzejmym, choć nieco wymuszonym uśmiechu. Wiedziałem, że za mną nie przepada i zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie rozumie naszej przyjaźni. Będąc szczerym, ja sam jej nie rozumiałem.

Podczas swoich pierwszych dni w Amsterdamie, upiłem się do nieprzytomności w jednym z pobliskich barów. Nie umiem powiedzieć, co mną kierowało, gdy po powrocie do domu wyciągnąłem z portfela wizytówkę dziewczyny, którą ta dała mi w szpitalu wieki wcześniej.

Zaskoczyła mnie jej reakcja na mój telefon i chyba właśnie to sprawiło, że chciałem z nią rozmawiać. Zamiast na mnie nawrzeszczeć, zbyć mnie czy po prostu się rozłączyć, pomogła mi uspokoić wirujące w głowie myśli. Odwróciła moją uwagę od pieprzonego strachu, który tamtego dnia był silniejszy niż zwykle. Dała mi coś, czego z nieznanych powodów bardzo potrzebowałem, choć nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy – wybaczenie.

Nie miała mi za złe tego, że rozbiłem jej małżeństwo. Przeczuwała, że Harry prędzej czy później uświadomi sobie to, o czym ona wiedziała już wcześniej. Nie mogłem dziwić się chłopakowi, że był nią w jakimś sensie zafascynowany. Lauren była diabelnie inteligentna. Miała przyciągającą osobowość. Bez trudu potrafiła dotrzeć do każdego. Widziała w ludziach to, co oni sami próbowali ukryć przed światłem dziennym. Nie było w niej dziecinnej naiwności, którą wielokrotnie zarzucałem Eleanor w kłótniach. Chyba właśnie dlatego chciałem się do niej zbliżyć.  
  
Od tamtego dnia rozmawialiśmy ze sobą coraz częściej. Na początku musiałem być pijany, by znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by znów sięgnąć po telefon – później było mi to już zbędne, a nasza znajomość przeszła na wyższy poziom.

– Louis? - Głos blondynki dotarł do mnie jakby zza szyby. – Odpłynąłeś – dodała, śmiejąc się głośno. Potrząsnąłem głową.  
– Przepraszam – mruknąłem, marszcząc brwi. Przyglądałem się jej sukience i pasującym do niej butom na płaskim obcasie. – Pięknie wyglądasz – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej zawadiacko i zaciskając palce na jej talii odrobinę mocniej.

– Jak krowa w niebieskim prześcieradle, ale dziękuję za starania. - Zaśmiała się głośno. Przez chwilę przyglądałem się jej twarzy, na której malowało się rozbawienie, gdy nagle jej oczy jakby zgasły, a uśmiech nieco zbladł. Odruchowo poprawiła włosy i zerknęła nerwowo w stronę swojego męża. Przez chwilę nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje – w następnej sekundzie jednak go ujrzałem.

Długie nogi podkreślił ciemnymi jeansami i skórzanymi sztybletami. Szeroką klatkę piersiową, pokrytą licznymi tatuażami, uwydatniła czarna, lekko prześwitująca koszula. Jego loki podrosły nieco – opadające mu za obojczyki kosmyki przypominały raczej mocne fale, niżeli charakterystyczne dla niego sprężynki.

Westchnąłem ciężko, spuszczając wzrok. Miałem nadzieję, że po prostu zgubimy siebie w tłumie, nie niszcząc sobie wzajemnie wieczoru. Gdy opuszczałem Londyn trzy lata wcześniej, miałem nadzieję już nigdy więcej go nie ujrzeć.

Dłoń Lauren zacisnęła się mocno na moim nadgarstku. Odwróciła nas tak, że staliśmy teraz plecami do Harry'ego.

– Spokojnie – mruknęła do siebie cicho i dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że cała jest spięta. Miała trudności z oddychaniem. - Zabierz mnie na taras – poprosiła. Kiwnąłem głową, popychając ją delikatnie dłonią, którą oparłem na wgłębieniu między jej łopatkami.

Mijaliśmy mnóstwo ludzi. Lauren szła tak szybko, że twarze elegancko ubranych ludzi zlewały się ze sobą, sprawiając, że nie umiałem nikogo rozpoznać. Choć minęło już trochę czasu, wciąż czułem na sobie nieprzyjemne spojrzenia – nie każdy rozumiał i akceptował naszą przyjaźń, podobnie jak wcześniej nie odpowiadała im moja relacja z Eleanor.

Uśmiechnąłem się wdzięcznie do rozdającego szampana kelnera, przyciągając jego wzrok. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna zarumienił się, przystając obok nas. Poprawił okulary palcem wskazującym, zagryzając lekko dolną wargę. Miał ładne, orzechowe oczy. Przytrzymałem jego spojrzenie, ignorując wymownie prychnięcie Lauren.

– Do zobaczenia – powiedziałem, zanurzając wargi w drogim trunku. Blondyn kiwnął głową, a jego policzki na nowo oblały się szkarłatem.

Niebieskooka popchnęła mnie lekko w stronę szklanych drzwi.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – mruknęła, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. - Zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak zdobywasz tych wszystkich kochanków, kiedy ja przez całe życie miałam zaledwie dwóch – i nie dlatego, że jestem szczególnie moralna. - Zaśmiała się. Uniosłem łagodnie kąciki warg ku górze. - A tymczasem prawda jest taka, że oni sami do ciebie lgną. Jezu, wszystkich do siebie przyciągasz, nawet mnie. Powinnam cię przecież nienawidzić, a tymczasem… - urwała, znów kręcąc głową. Wspiąłem się na palce i ucałowałem lekko czubek jej głowy. Nie lubiłem, gdy nawiązywała do sytuacji sprzed trzech lat. Chciałem, by zakończyła swój monolog.

– Nie miałaś jednonocnych przygód, bo tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciałaś – oznajmiłem.

Opałem się o metalową barierkę. Mimo pory roku, na ziemię nie spadł śnieg, a temperatura cały czas pozostawała na plusie. - Tylko udajesz taką twardą i niezależną. W głębi jesteś wrażliwą, delikatną kobietą, która potrzebuje miłości. Nie odważyłabyś się pójść do łóżka z kimś obcym, uprawiać seksu bez uczuć – dodałem, wyciągając ze skórzanej torby paczkę papierosów, po czym wsunąłem sobie jednego z nich między wargi. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w grymasie.

– Wydaje mi się, że bym potrafiła – powiedziała powoli, choć w jej oczach widziałem wyraźne wahanie. Roześmiałem się cicho.

– W takim razie kochaj się ze mną w łazience. Teraz, zaraz. - Spokojny i zdecydowany ton mojego głosu wydawał się ją dezorientować. Nie była pewna, czy mówię poważnie, czy wciąż po prostu żartuję. Jak mogłaby być, gdy ja sam tego nie wiedziałem? - W czym problem? - zapytałem, uśmiechając się lekko.

– W porządku Louis, wygrałeś. Nie umiałabym tego zrobić – mruknęła w końcu, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach. Nie lubiła przyznawać się do błędów. Kolejna cecha, która nas łączyła. - Czytasz z innych jak z książki, ale nie potrafisz postawić diagnozy samemu sobie. To całkiem zabawne, gdy o tym dłużej pomyślę – dodała. Skrzywiłem się.

– Kobiety w ciąży nie powinny przebywać wśród palaczy – powiedziałem, przysuwając do papierosa zapalniczkę.

– Jesteś potwornym, manipulatorskim dupkiem – warknęła, jednak jej oczy pozostawały łagodne i roześmiane. Wyprostowałem plecy. Zaczynałem marznąć.

– Uważaj na Stylesa – mruknąłem, wypuszczając powietrze z ust. Gęsta, mlecznobiała chmurka dymu oddzieliła nas od siebie. Uciekając w swoje myśli, nie usłyszałem jej odpowiedzi.

  
*

Dochodziła północ, a mnie niewyobrażalnie kręciło się w głowie. Wypiłem zbyt wiele, w zbyt krótkim czasie, mając zbyt pusty żołądek.

Zerknąłem w ogromne, kryształowe lustro, krzywiąc się lekko na widok swojej zmęczonej, opuchniętej twarzy. Tuż nad moim lewym obojczykiem znajdowała się świeża, czerwona malinka wielkości połowy pięści. Nawet nie pamiętałem momentu, w którym blondyn mi ją zrobił.

Z głośnym westchnieniem przykryłem ją swoimi włosami, kierując się do wyjścia z toalety.

– Louis, poczekaj. - Zarumieniony kelner musiał przytrzymać się kamiennego zlewu, by nie upaść. Jego wargi wciąż były zaczerwienione od gwałtownych i mocnych pocałunków. - Spotkamy się jeszcze? - zapytał. Przewróciłem oczami. Ciągle te same pytania.

– Jasne, czemu nie? - mruknąłem, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę chciał ponownie go zobaczyć.

Było mi niedobrze. Chciałem po prostu wezwać taksówkę i opuścić przyjęcie wcześniej. Nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć Lauren i Zayna, jednak nie przejmowałem się tym szczególnie. Nie sądziłem, by którekolwiek z nich miałoby mi za złe to, że zdecydowałem się wrócić do domu wcześniej. Marzyłem, by zapomnieć o tym cholernym dniu i rozpocząć kolejny, nic nie znaczący rok, śpiąc we własnym łóżku.

Kierowałem się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, które nagle wydały mi się tak bardzo odległe. Podłoga mieniła się wszystkimi barwami tęczy, potęgując zawroty głowy. Starając się na nikogo nie wpaść, przeciskałem się przez tłum ludzi do wyjścia. Już miałem opuścić lokal, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł zaskakująco znajomy, gardłowy krzyk.

– Jak on go nazwał?! - Niski głos Harry'ego, tak bardzo wyróżniający się na tle ogólnego gwaru, panującego w sali. Nie do końca świadom tego, co robię, ruszyłem w jego kierunku, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co go tak rozwścieczyło. Minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz słyszałem w nim tyle złości. – Jak on go, do cholery, nazwał, Lauren?! - darł się. Odsunąłem na bok niską brunetkę, mrucząc pod nosem ciche przeprosiny. W następnej sekundzie ich dostrzegłem.

Twarz Harry'ego oblała się czerwonym rumieńcem. Chłopak oddychał ciężko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Lauren wyglądała na uprzejmie znudzoną, podczas gdy jej mąż wpatrywał się uważnie w zielonookiego, gotowy stanąć w jej obronie.

– Twój syn nazywa tatą tego, kogo najwyraźniej za niego uważa – warknęła, prostując plecy. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy dotarło do mnie, skąd w Harrym wzięło się tyle nienawiści do Andreasa i blondynki.

Uroczy malec, chowający się za nogami Lauren wyglądał na przerażonego. Z czerwoną, zapłakaną buzią, wyglądał jak karykatura roześmianego chłopca, którego widziałem kilka godzin wcześniej. Skrzywiłem się.

– Uspokój się Styles, bo twoje dziecko się ciebie boi – powiedziałem, nachylając się do chłopca. Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę ramiona, w które ten momentalnie wbiegł.

– Wujek Lou! - krzyknął, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho, całując jego pokrytą gęstymi loczkami głowę. Odwrócony plecami do Harry'ego, nie zauważyłem jego reakcji.

– Tata nie chciał na ciebie nakrzyczeć. Po prostu coś go zdenerwowało, ale to nie twoja wina. W porządku? - szepnąłem mu do ucha. Malec pociągnął nosem, a potem powoli kiwnął głową, wyciągając rączkę w kierunku męża Lauren. Uniosłem wymownie brew, podając mu chłopca na ręce.

  
– Powinniście już go położyć spać – mruknąłem. - Przed nim jeszcze wiele Sylwestrów.

– On ma rację, Lauren. - Andreas wydawał się naprawdę zatroskany. - Pojadę z nim już do Louisa. Wrócicie później taksówką, tak? - upewnił się. Blondynka kiwnęła głową, całując go przelotnie w policzek. - Dbaj o nią – dodał, patrząc na mnie z uwagą. Uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie, kiwając głową. Brunet obrzucił nas krótkim spojrzeniem, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku wyjścia.

Harry prychnął głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Co to ma do cholery być? - warknął, machając ręką w stronę odchodzącego mężczyzny, trzymającego w ramionach Lucasa. – Możecie mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? - zażądał, celując oskarżycielsko palcem wskazującym w blondynkę. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, zawieszając na mnie spojrzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie.

– Jesteśmy na sylwestrowym bankiecie Simona Cowella w Amsterdamie. Znajdujemy się obecnie w sali balowej imienia jakiegoś gównianego poety, którego wierszy nikt nie zna – powiedziałem spokojnie, obserwując, jak na twarz Lauren wkrada się niechciany przez nią uśmiech. Zerknąłem na zegarek. - Za trzydzieści sześć minut wybije północ i będziemy mieli rok 2027.

– Przestań robić ze mnie idiotę – warknął, szarpiąc mnie za klapy marynarki. Zerknąłem na niego z politowaniem. Jego nagła pewność siebie zaczynała działać mi na nerwy.

– To przestań zachowywać się tak, jakbyś nim był – oznajmiłem, wygładzając pomięty przez niego materiał. – Co jest dla ciebie takie niezrozumiałe? Fakt, że twój syn nazywa ojcem innego mężczyznę? Nic dziwnego, ma dopiero trzy lata i chociaż jest bardzo bystrym dzieciakiem, nie oczekuj, że zrozumie mały trójkącik, w którym żyje – burknąłem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do blondynki, która machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.

– Wujek Lou? - zapytał, umyślnie ignorując moje słowa. Lauren przewróciła jedynie oczami w odpowiedzi. – I co cię obchodzi moja rodzina, rozbiłeś ją!

– Louis jest dość częstym gościem w moim domu. Dużo rozmawiamy przez telefon. Nie dziw się, że mały go zna i lubi. - Głos niebieskookiej zadrżał lekko, zdradzając, jak mocno była zdenerwowana. Mimo wszystko nie potrafiła nie reagować. W oczach Harry'ego płonęła furia. – A znalazłam się tutaj, ponieważ Louis poprosił, bym została jego osobą towarzyszącą – dodała, uśmiechając się łagodnie w kierunku jego rozzłoszczonej twarzy.

W następnej chwili chłopak doskoczył do mnie, wymierzając mi pięścią prosto w twarz, by następnie powtórzyć uderzenie, tym razem w okolice mojego żołądka. Zachwiałem się na miękkich nogach, nie spodziewając się nagłego ataku. Przeszywający ból brzucha zaćmił mi na moment wzrok i stłumił słuch. Ktoś obok mnie pisnął głośno, ktoś inny jęknął chrapliwie, choć może byłem to ja sam. Czułem metaliczny posmak na języku i wargach, które odruchowo oblizałem.

– O boże, stary, coś ty mu zrobił. - Niski głos i szybko wyrzucane słowa z mocnym, brytyjskim akcentem, brzmiały dziwnie znajomo, jednak nie umiałem rozpoznać, do kogo należały. Kręciło mi się w głowie od alkoholu i kurtyny z gwiazd, która opadła na moje oczy wraz z uderzeniem Harry'ego. Chyba coś mówiłem, ale moje słowa nie miały znaczenia.

Jakiś czas później, gdy odzyskałem zmysły, oddychałem lodowatym powietrzem na tarasie, mając na swoich ramionach zarzuconą zbyt dużą kurtkę w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady. Pachniała mentolowymi papierosami i ciężką wodą po goleniu, a mój umysł natychmiast podsunął mi imię.

Lauren zerkała na mnie z niepokojem, przytrzymując mnie za barki. Na jej policzkach widziałem świeżo zaschnięte łzy, choć jej oczy były już zupełnie suche.

– Jezu, Louis – jęknęła z ulgą, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że zacząłem znów kontaktować. – Odleciałeś na dobre dwadzieścia minut. Nie było z tobą żadnego kontaktu, byłeś jak pusta skorupa – dodała, przysuwając się do mnie i obejmując mnie ciasno w pasie. Sapnąłem cicho. Pachniała jakimś kremowym mydłem i bzem.

– Liam – powiedziałem, zerkając na nią pytająco. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, wskazując mi brodą wyjście z tarasu.

– Tak, jest tutaj. Odciągnął od ciebie Harry'ego, a potem pomógł mi wyprowadzić cię tutaj, kiedy… Boże, okropnie nas przestraszyłeś, wiesz? - powiedziała, a w jej niebieskich oczach wciąż mogłem zauważyć lęk.

– Przepraszam – mruknąłem cicho. – Alkohol i przemoc to kiepskie połączenie dla kogoś z niedowagą – zaśmiałem się, jednak twarz blondynki pozostawała niewzruszona. Odgarnąłem rozwiane włosy. - Która jest godzina? - zapytałem, przyglądając się coraz większej ilości osób wychodzących na ogromny balkon, w rogu którego się znajdowaliśmy.

– Za dwie minuty wybije północ. Niezły moment na wyrwanie się z otępienia, ty dupku – powiedziała, wymierzając mi kuksańca w bok.

– Nie przeklinaj, badania wykazują, że dzieci zaczynają słyszeć w czwartym miesiącu ciąży ta mała fasolka nas ciągle podsłuchuje. Nie zdziw się, gdy pierwszym słowem, jakie użyje, będzie „dupek” albo „Louis”… - powiedziałem, chichocząc. Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno i dobrze było widzieć ją tak szczęśliwą.

– Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem… - Tłum odliczał i blondynka prędko do niego dołączyła – ja zamiast tego szukałem spojrzeniem wysokiego mężczyzny w czarnej koszuli i z długimi lokami, jednak nie potrafiłem się dostatecznie skupić.

– Siedem, sześć! - Lauren drżała z emocji, a mnie wydawało się, że znów tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością, gdy przyglądałem się przedwcześnie wystrzelonym w niebo fajerwerkom.

– Pięć, cztery, trzy… - Goście byli coraz bardziej podekscytowani. Widziałem, jak część z nich uderza już kieliszkami ze stojącymi obok ludźmi, wypowiadając nic nie znaczące życzenia, dzieląc się planami i marzeniami, które nigdy się nie spełnią.

Nie zastanawiając się długo nad tym, co robię, pochyliłem się, dmuchając gorącym powietrzem w wąskie, zmarznięte wargi dziewczyny. Rozchyliłem je swoimi ustami, składając na nich spokojny, leniwy pocałunek, zakańczający stary rok i rozpoczynający nowy. Gdzieś w tle słyszałem wiwaty i wystrzały kolorowych świateł w powietrze, jednak to straciło dla mnie znaczenie. Czułem się dobrze. Lauren uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło, kręcąc głową.

– Jesteś niepoprawny – powiedziała, odpychając mnie odzianą w rękawiczkę dłonią, a ja zaśmiałem się pod nosem, przyznając jej w duchu rację. – I świetnie całujesz. Nic dziwnego, że tylu traci dla ciebie głowę – oznajmiła, śmiejąc się z rozwianymi włosami i zarumienionymi policzkami. – Marnujesz się jako homoseksualista – dodała, targając mi włosy.

– Marnujesz się jako mężatka – odpowiedziałem, unosząc wymownie brwi. Lauren wywróciła jedynie oczami, biorąc mnie pod łokieć.

– Wezwiesz dla nas taksówkę? Mam dość wrażeń na dziś – mruknęła cicho, a ja kiwnąłem jedynie głową, nie przestając szukać w tłumie zielonych oczu.


	4. Chapter 4

Pierwszego dnia nowego roku obudził mnie głośny śmiech. Podobnie jak zapach świeżych, gorących tostów, dochodził z głębi mieszkania. Półprzytomny, natychmiast skojarzyłem go sobie z porankami w domu, który kupiliśmy z Harrym całe wieki temu. Młodszy zawsze dbał o to, bym dobrze i regularnie się odżywiał. Zdziwiłem się więc, gdy zamiast niskiego, zachrypniętego głosu, usłyszałem łagodny, kobiecy. Nie umiałem określić, która może być godzina. Słońce ukryte było za ciemnymi chmurami. Wydawało mi się, że przespałem kilka dni.

– Louis, zrobiłam śniadanie. Zjesz z nami? - Głos Lauren był jak lodowaty prysznic. Natychmiast odzyskałem świadomość, wybudzając się. Jęknąłem głośno.

Przez moment leżałem jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami, naciągając miękką pościel na twarz. Nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, jak znalazłem się we własnym łóżku, ani kiedy rozebrałem się do bielizny – byłem więc niemalże pewien, że ktoś zrobił to za mnie i poczułem palący wstyd. Czując, że powinienem przeprosić, powoli podniosłem się z łóżka.

Ból głowy był silniejszy niż zwykle, gdy pozwalałem sobie wypić zbyt wiele. Dziwnie promieniował od kości policzkowej w dół, aż do ucha i momentalnie przypomniałem sobie o incydencie w trakcie kłótni z Harrym, gdy ten mnie uderzył. Starając się głęboko oddychać, podszedłem spokojnie do stającego przy szafie lustra, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu z obrzydzeniem.

Wyglądałem tak źle, że przez moment pomyślałem czy nie powinienem udać się do szpitala, by obejrzał mnie lekarz. W następnej chwili jednak zrozumiałem, że to będzie jednoznaczne z opuszczeniem mieszkania, a ja nie miałem ani siły, ani ochoty pokazwać się fotoreporterom na pożarcie, będąc w takim stanie.   
  
Powoli przysunąłem dłoń do twarzy, dotykając opuszkami palców swojej napiętej skóry. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że została doprowadzona do takiego stanu. Syknąłem cicho, czując ogromny ból.

Tuż pod dolną powieką znajdował się ogromny, fioletowo-czerwony siniak, ciągnący się od oczodołu aż do łuku jarzmowego. Nie przypuszczałem, że Styles kiedykolwiek będzie zdolny uderzyć mnie z taką siłą, by doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że osoba, którą oglądałem w odbiciu to naprawdę ja.

Z salonu dobiegł mnie głośny śmiech dziecka i zdecydowałem się po prostu zjeść śniadanie z Lauren i jej mężem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że z całą pewnością już widzieli moją twarz. Ziewnąłem głośno, podchodząc ostrożnie do szafy. Wyciągnąłem z niej szare spodnie dresowe i bawełnianą koszulkę bez rękawów, wsuwając je na siebie. Ruszyłem do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że moi goście cokolwiek dla mnie zostawili.

  
*

– Bardzo dziękujemy za zaproszenie, naprawdę dobrze się bawiliśmy. - Andreas wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, którą momentalnie uścisnąłem, ciesząc się, że to ostatnia interakcja, jaka wystąpi między nami na dłuższy czas. Ucałowałem przelotnie główkę Lucasa, śpiącego w ramionach ojczyma. Malec musiał odespać wczorajszą noc.

Lauren wyciągnęła do mnie ramiona, a ja przytuliłem ją w odpowiedzi, chowając na moment nos w jej pachnące lawendą włosy.

– Widziałam książkę Harry'ego na twojej komodzie. Czytałeś ją? - zapytała ostrożnie, nie pozwalając mi wyplątać się z uścisku. Skrzywiłem się, ale nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

– Nie i nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek miał zamiar to zrobić. Dostałem ją pocztą, a sądząc po piśmie, to sprawka Liama – odparłem, opierając podbródek na jej ramieniu. Mąż blondynki zdawał się zniecierpliwiony tak długim pożegnaniem.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś to zrobić, nawet jeśli wydaje mi się to dziecinne, że rozmawiacie ze sobą raz na kilka lat i to w dodatku poprzez książki – powiedziała, odsuwając się ode mnie. W jej niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem zalążki złości. – Marnujecie tylko bezcenny czas, zamiast porozmawiać jak normalni ludzie, wyjaśnić sobie zaległe sprawy i spróbować ułożyć sobie życie.

– Nie mamy czego sobie wyjaśniać ani o czym rozmawiać, Lauren. - Pewny ton mojego głosu zdradzał to, że się zdenerwowałem. – Nie ma sensu po raz kolejny wracać do tego samego. Minęło już bardzo dużo czasu; wystarczająco, bym wyleczył się z dziecinnego zauroczenia.

– Tego samego dziecinnego zauroczenia, które wygnało cię do innego kraju? - zapytała, jednak nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnęła się w moim kierunku, stając na palcach, by pocałować siniak na moim policzku. – Pomyśl o tym i zadbaj o siebie – dodała. Chwilę później wyszli, a ja poczułem niemalże fizyczną ulgę.

*

Był wieczór, a ja potrzebowałem odetchnąć. Byłem wściekły na pieprzonego Stylesa za to, że doprowadził moją twarz do takiego stanu – przez niego nie mogłem nigdzie wyjść. Zrezygnowany, odnalazłem w kuchennej szafce jeden z drogich trunków, które kupiłem wcześniej i już miałem otworzyć szklaną butelkę, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Zaskoczony, ruszyłem w stronę wejścia, będąc niemalże pewien, że to znów pan Jones przyszedł w jakiejś sąsiedzkiej sprawie. Wciągnąłem z głośnym świstem powietrze, gdy zamiast tego ujrzałem wysoką, szczupłą postać, wpatrującą się we mnie oczami w kolorze butelkowej zieleni.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, zanim w ogóle zdążyłem się odezwać. Uchyliłem wargi z zaskoczenia, marszcząc brwi. – Za wczoraj. Poniosły mnie nerwy – wytłumaczył, przyglądając się mi z uwagą. Wzruszyłem ramionami, prychając cicho. Nie wydawał się zachwycony moją reakcją. – Lauren powiedziała mi, gdzie mieszkasz. Chciałem przyjechać osobiście – dodał. Spojrzałem na niego, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

– Czy to już wszystko, Styles? – zapytałem, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Jedną z rąk przełożyłem w okolice swojej szyi, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwowałem. .– Chciałbym wrócić do tego, czym zajmowałem się zanim się zjawiłeś – warknąłem.

Twarz chłopaka spochmurniała, a oczy przygasły lekko.

– Znów mam pecha? – zapytał, wzdychając. – Znów przerwałem ci w zdobywaniu kolejnego mężczyzny? - wyjaśnił, widząc moją zaskoczoną minę. Roześmiałem się.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek chciałby teraz uprawiać seks kimś, kogo tak urządziłeś? – zapytałem, wskazując palcem na swoją twarz. – Zresztą, nic ci do tego. Spełniłeś swój szlachetny obowiązek, przeprosiłeś mnie. Teraz możesz już iść do diabła.

– Porozmawiaj ze mną, Louis. Nie uważasz, że mi się to należy? - zapytał, blokując drzwi. Przewróciłem oczami. – Jutro wyjeżdżam. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.

– Dzięki bogu – mruknąłem, przewracając oczami.

– Przestań się tak zachowywać. Przestań mnie prowokować – sapnął, przygryzając dolną wargę.

– Dlaczego? Co zrobisz, znów się na mnie rzucisz? Śmiało, uderz mnie, Styles – prowokowałem go, marszcząc brwi. – Udowodnij samemu sobie, jak męski jesteś – mruknąłem jeszcze, prostując się. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego prowokacyjnie, patrząc prosto w jego rozzłoszczone, zielone oczy. Chłopak przez chwilę nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku, jednak po kilku sekundach opuścił z rezygnacją ramiona, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową. Przydługie loki zasłoniły na moment jego twarz.

– Jesteś kurwa zły – mruknął, przecierając ją wierzchem dłoni. Prychnąłem cicho, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Jesteś najgorszą osobą, jaką znam. Zepsuty do szpiku kości – dodał, marszcząc brwi. Lewy kącik moich warg uniósł się łagodnie ku górze.

– Kochasz mnie? - zapytałem nagle. Zielone oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, wpatrując się we mnie gniewnie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nas się nie odzywał. Widziałem, jak jego spojrzenie przebiegło po palcach, przesuwających się w stronę guzików mojej jasnej koszuli. Z rozchylonymi wargami, zacząłem je odpinać. Powoli, niby od niechcenia; tak, że moment później Harry mógł zobaczyć nagą, pokrytą tatuażami klatkę piersiową.

– Nie – odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok od mojego ciała. Miał zarumienione policzki i zagryzione wargi. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, zsuwając jednocześnie cienki materiał z moich ramion. – Nie, nie kocham cię, Louis. - Pewny głos chłopaka wybrzmiał w mojej głowie głośnym echem. Przymknąłem oczy, uspokajając przyspieszony oddech.

– To co tutaj, do cholery, jeszcze robisz? - zapytałem cicho, krzyżując ramiona na nagiej klatce piersiowej. – Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz, jeśli nie miłości? – dodałem, prostując plecy, by trochę zmniejszyć różnicę wzrostu między nami. – Przeprosin? Nie dostaniesz ich, bo nie czuję się winny. Wydaje mi się, że zrobiłem ci przysługę, zarówno wtedy, w Londynie, jak i teraz. – mruknąłem. Harry potarł lekko nasadę swojego nosa, a sekundę później jednym krokiem pokonał dzielącą nas odległość.

– Kochałeś mnie. W Londynie. Dlatego uciekłeś – powiedział spokojnie, owiewając gorącym powietrzem moje usta. Skrzywiłem się, prychając głośno, nie odsuwając się jednak nawet na milimetr.

– Tak to sobie tłumaczyłeś? - zapytałem, uśmiechając się miękko w jego wargi. Widziałem zagubienie w jego oczach. - Co czułeś, gdy wyjechałem? Rozczarowanie? Chciałeś założyć ze mną rodzinę? Chciałeś, by mały Lucas nazywał mnie…

– Zamknij się, do chuja – warknął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Trzy lata, które spędziliśmy osobno, z całą pewnością bardzo go zmieniły. Nie był już tym samym niewinnym mężczyzną, którego owinąłem sobie wtedy wokół palca. Teraz przepełniała go wściekłość. Pchnął mnie lekko, a ja zatoczyłem się, ledwie utrzymując równowagę. Zaskoczyło mnie to, jak silny był, mimo dość szczupłej sylwetki. – Tęskniłem za tobą. Szukałem cię. Przeczesywałem miasto w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek znaku życia od ciebie – mruknął po chwili, kończąc zdanie głośnym westchnieniem. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, odgarniając spocone włosy z czoła.

– To wzruszające, Styles – powiedziałem, nie odwracając wzroku od jego zielonych oczu. - Ja w tym czasie uprawiałem seks z innymi ludźmi – przyznałem. - I mówiąc szczerze, nie myślałem wtedy zbyt wiele o tobie – dokończyłem, śmiejąc się cicho. Chłopak zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, prawie się nim krztusząc. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy powiedziało mi, że przesadziłem.

– Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? - zapytał w końcu, oddychając płytko. Ból w jego oczach kojarzył mi się ze spojrzeniem zranionego zwierzęcia.

– Nie chciałeś powiedzieć mi prawdy, więc się upewniam – mruknąłem. Wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku dłoń, której ten z jakiegoś powodu nie odepchnął. Przebiegłem palcami po jego karku, przyciągając go do siebie za włosy. - Upewniam się, że wciąż mnie kochasz – dodałem prosto w rozchylone z zaskoczenia usta i nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć, przysunąłem się do niego ciasno, przygryzając mocno jego dolną wargę. Jęknął głośno, wyuczonymi ruchami przenosząc swoje dłonie na moje plecy. Umiejscowił jedną z nich pomiędzy moimi łopatkami, przysuwając mnie tym samym do siebie jeszcze bliżej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Drugą wplótł w moje włosy, gładząc jednocześnie kciukiem linię mojej szczęki.

Jego mocno odznaczające się kości biodrowe boleśnie wbijały mi się w brzuch i wiedziałem, że kolejnego dnia znajdę na nim siniaki, ale to nie było ważne, to było dobre, bo nareszcie cokolwiek czułem. Harry odsunął się na moment, by zaczerpnąć łapczywie powietrza.

Niespokojnymi, spragnionymi wargami, przesuwałem po całej długości jego długiej szyi, co jakiś czas przygryzając pachnącą miodem i miętą jej delikatną skórę. Chłopak uchylił wargi, wypuszczając z nich przeciągłe westchnienie, a potem wbił paznokcie w moje barki, przecinając skórę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego prowokacyjnie, wsuwając kolano pomiędzy jego uda i nagle wszystko się zmieniło.

Harry jęknął gardłowo, a potem pchnął mnie mocno na kanapę, stojącą obok. Wylądowałem miękko na jasnych poduszkach i śmiejąc się głośno, wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku dłonie. Sekundę później zielonooki opadł swoimi biodrami na mój brzuch, przygwożdżając mnie swoim ciężarem. Dyszałem ciężko, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, gdy ten rozchylił spragnionym językiem moje opuchnięte już wargi. Cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie ciemnymi z podniecenia oczami. Obserwowałem, jak jednym, płynnym ruchem zdjął z siebie koszulkę, rzucając ją niedbale na podłogę. Moje dłonie momentalnie powędrowały do jego klatki piersiowej, jednak ten strzepnął je pospiesznie, nachylając się ponownie i składając na moich spierzchniętych wargach głęboki, powolny pocałunek, od którego kręciło mi się w głowie. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy przez te trzy lata miał kogoś w łóżku, jednak w następnej sekundzie zielonooki poruszył prowokacyjnie biodrami, a ja westchnąłem głośno, przymykając oczy, niezdolny do jakichkolwiek rozważań. Mruknąłem z niezadowoleniem, gdy ten podniósł się na moment z kanapy, choć zrobił to tylko po to, by zsunąć ze mnie obcisłe spodnie i bieliznę. Oddychałem ciężko przez usta, patrząc prosto w jego twarz. Malowało się na niej skupienie i zaskakujący spokój. Jęknąłem cicho, gdy kilkanaście sekund później pozbył się też swoich jeansów i zbyt ciasnych już bokserek. Ponownie się nade mną pochylił, przyciskając swoje nagie, rozgrzane ciało do mojego, kołysząc nami w rytm ruchów jego bioder. Zaschło mi w gardle.

– Na co czekasz, Styles? - wychrypiałem, odnajdując dłonią jego podbrzusze. Przebiegłem po nim prowokacyjnie palcami, zerkając prosto w jego oczy.

– Aż mnie o to poprosisz – oznajmił, w tym samym momencie owijając swoją dłoń wokół mojej wzbudzonej męskości. Sapnąłem głośno z zaskoczenia, z trudem łapiąc powietrze w płuca. - I przestań mnie tak nazywać. Mam imię, do cholery – dodał.

– Nie zrobię tego – wyjęczałem, szarpiąc się gwałtownie pod jego ciałem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się jedynie lekko. – Możesz sobie tylko pomarzyć – dodałem pewnie, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Zachłysnąłem się gwałtownie powietrzem, czując, jak ten w odpowiedzi przyspieszył ruchy swojej dłoni. Przez całe moje ciało przechodziły mocne dreszcze przyjemności. Przymknąłem oczy, skupiając się na tym elektryzującym odczuciu w dole mojego podbrzusza.

– Powiesz… - zaczął, przesuwając zębami po mocno zarysowanej linii mojej szczęki. Podkręcone rzęsy muskały moje policzki. Westchnąłem gardłowo, gdy koniuszkiem języka dotknął jej początku, tego wrażliwego miejsca między uchem a żuchwą. - Proszę wejdź we mnie Harry – dokończył, odsuwając się od mojej twarzy. Starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo pragnąłem, by po prostu to zrobił, zacisnąłem mocno oczy, próbując za wszelką cenę zachować resztki godności. Oddychałem ciężko, wijąc się pod jego biodrami i jęcząc głucho w poduszkę.

Gdy uchyliłem na moment powieki, dostrzegłem, jak ten prowokacyjnie oblizuje swoje palce i nabrałem gwałtownie powietrza w płuca. Nie zdążyłem nawet otworzyć ust, by zaprotestować, gdy jeden z nich wślizgnął się w moje wnętrze, podczas gdy druga ręka Harry'ego dalej poruszała się leniwie wzdłuż męskości. Opuszek palca wskazującego chłopaka błądził jednostajnym rytmem wokół główki mojej męskości, podczas gdy ten w moim wnętrzu próbował odszukać tego wrażliwego punktu, którego stymulowanie wielokrotnie już doprowadzało mnie do orgazmu. Wydawało mi się, że moje ciało wtapia się w kanapę, na której leżałem.

– Louis? - Zachrypnięty głos chłopaka brzmiał jakby zza szyby. Wydałem z siebie głuchy odgłos w odpowiedzi. - Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie – powiedział i mimowolnie go posłuchałem, wdychając głęboko, gdy do palca we mnie dołączył jeszcze jeden, i kolejny…  
Widziałem satysfakcję w zielonych tęczówkach, gdy moje własne znów zachodziły mgłą. Traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością, za każdym razem, gdy ten poruszał się we mnie szybciej, mocniej, głębiej. Nie próbowałem nawet już zachowywać się ciszej.

– Powiedz to. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że tego chcesz – mruknął, a potem pochylił się, wsuwając jeden z moich zaróżowionych sutków między wargi.

– Kurwa – sapnąłem, wyginając się w łuk. Poruszałem rozpaczliwie biodrami, próbując zmusić go, by przyspieszył ruchy swoich palców, które już dawno przestały mi wystarczać.  
– Podoba ci się w taki sposób? - zapytał, wsuwając je odrobinę głębiej. Zgiął je w moim wnętrzu, odnajdując w końcu wrażliwą prostatę. Krzyk uwiązł mi w gardle. Podniosłem się w górę na łokciach, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Majaczyłem głośno. Ten prawie natychmiast się odsunął, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

– Zapytałem… – Harry, niby od niechcenia, przykurczył palce ponownie, dokładnie w miejscu, które przed momentem doprowadziło mnie do obłędu. Skomliłem, chowając twarz w poduszkę. - …czy podoba ci się – zaczął, wsuwając we mnie palce tak daleko, jak tylko mógł. Wczepiłem się paznokciami w skórę na jego karku, dysząc głośno, nieregularnie. - … w taki sposób? - dokończył, przygryzając płatek mojego ucha.

– Tak – wysapałem w końcu, przymykając powieki.

– Co tak? - zapytał. Nie odpowiedziałem, nie będąc w stanie, by to zrobić. Jęczałem, modląc się w duchu, by ten w końcu się nade mną zlitował. – Louis. Co tak? - ponaglał mnie.

– Tak, podoba mi się. – Poddałem się, przymykając oczy, by nie dostrzec zwycięstwa w jego własnych. Dłoń owinięta wokół mojego przyrodzenia znacznie przyspieszyła swoje ruchy. W górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. Łzy zaczynały napływać do moich oczu.

– A teraz powiedz mi, Lou – zaczął, wysuwając ze mnie swoje palce. Jęknąłem rozpaczliwie, spragniony jego dotyku. – Chcesz, bym Cię pieprzył? - zapytał, uśmiechając się tak niewinnie, jakby pytał mnie o pogodę.

– Harry… - wyjęczałem, wysuwając biodra w jego kierunku. - O boże, Harry – krztusiłem się, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Mięśnie jego ramion napięły się. - Harry… - majaczyłem.

I wtedy ten nachylił się nad miednicą, biorąc moją męskość w usta i ponownie wsuwając we mnie swoje palce. Nie zaprzestając przy tym spokojnych, regularnych pchnięć w moim wnętrzu, przesuwał niespiesznie wilgotnymi wargami wzdłuż wystającej lekko żyłki, doprowadzając mnie tym niemalże na skraj. Czułem, jak każdy mój mięsień napina się i kurczy w pragnieniu ulgi.

\- Harry. Proszę, wejdź we mnie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, całując przelotnie moje spocone czoło.

– Wygrałem – powiedział, a ja zacisnąłem mocno powieki, próbując odsunąć od siebie uczucie wstydu. Poczułem palące uczucie w gardle i łzy ulgi spływające po moich zarumienionych policzkach. Z warg wyrywał mi się urywany, płytki oddech, gdy tylko poczułem, jak palce chłopaka zostają zastąpione jego męskością. On sam westchnął głośno, całując zachłannie moje spierzchnięte wargi. Oplotłem go w pasie nogami, starając się zachować otwarte oczy, by móc go obserwować, jednak przyjemność spowijała je gęstą mgłą. Harry z każdym kolejnym ruchem biodrami coraz mocniej tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i nad pożądaniem. Wychodził naprzód mojej miednicy, wbijając palce w moje uda. Wyglądał pięknie, gdy pojedyncze krople potu spływały wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej. Podnosząc moje biodra, wszedł we mnie mocniej, bym móc poczuć go jeszcze głębiej. Wzdychał głośno, wolną dłonią poruszając wzdłuż mojego przyrodzenia. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, jęcząc głośno, gdy ten z każdym pchnięciem coraz bardziej wciskał mnie w śnieżnobiałą kanapę. Jego biodra, moje biodra, mocne, pewne pchnięcia i głośne westchnienia, tłumione w poduszkę i w dłoń. Punktem kulminacyjnym był moment, w którym ten wsunął dwa palce w moje usta, a ja oblizałem je, tracąc nad sobą wszelką kontrolę.

Ciemność zalała mi oczy na sekundę przed tym, jak krzyknąłem głośno, dochodząc w owiniętej wokół mojej męskości dłoni. Wygiąłem się w łuk, oddychając ciężko przez usta i skuliłem plecy. Wydawało mi się, że unoszę się w powietrzu, wysoko ponad swoim ciałem.

– O kurwa. - Przeklął głośno, zaciskając dłoń na moim biodrze. - Kurwa, Louis – wyjęczał jeszcze, nim opadł gwałtownie na poduszki obok mnie. Trząsłem się, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Bez względu na to, z iloma osobami spałem, nikt nigdy nie doprowadził mnie do takiego stanu.

Czułem się jednocześnie upokorzony i kochany, i bałem się myśleć o tym, co to wszystko oznacza.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie umiem powiedzieć, która była godzina, gdy otworzyłem oczy, budząc się z głębokiego, spokojnego snu. Przez zasłonięte ciemnymi roletami okna nie przebijało się żadne światło.

Już prawie zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie budzić się rano bez tego znajomego, nieprzyjemnego ucisku w brzuchu i palącej suchości w gardle, jakie zawsze powodował spożywany przeze mnie alkohol.

Podniosłem się na łokciach. Sprężyny materaca zaskrzypiały cicho pod moimi ruchami, a ja wzdrygnąłem się, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w łóżku sam.

Mężczyzna, który leżał obok mnie miał burzę czekoladowych loków roztrzepanych w nieładzie na poduszce. Kontrastowały z jasną skórą jego pokrytej licznymi tatuażami ręki, którą obejmował mnie w pasie ramieniem.

Najostrożniej jak tylko mogłem, podniosłem się z łóżka. Chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że na całym moim ciele pojawiła się gęsia skóra. Kierując się do łazienki, starałem się nie zerkać na wciąż spokojnie śpiącego Harry'ego.

Ból w lędźwiach i biodrach, spowodowanych ostatnią nocą, uniemożliwiał mi swobodne chodzenie. Po drodze zerknąłem przelotnie na zegarek w kuchni – dochodziła ósma rano. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz wstałem tak wcześnie, będąc przy tym wyspanym.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi łazienkowe na klucz, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu odbiciu. Siniak na mojej kości policzkowej wciąż był bardzo intensywny i wyraźny, choć nie bolał już tak bardzo, jak poprzedniego ranka. Westchnąłem ciężko, w myślach kalkulując, kiedy zejdzie z mojej twarzy całkowicie i jęknąłem głucho, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, jak długo to potrwa.

Odsunąłem się od lustra, wchodząc do kabiny prysznicowej. Włączyłem chłodną wodę, z ulgą przyjmując zimne krople, spływające wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Pochyliłem głowę, przyglądając się swojemu ciału. Moja skóra wciąż była lekko opalona i sprawiała, że wyglądałem zdrowiej, niż w rzeczywistości się czułem. W okolicach prawej kości biodrowej dostrzegłem wyraźnego siniaka w kształcie palców dłoni.

– Kurwa – szepnąłem, badając jego kształt i przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki wczoraj przytrzymywał mnie Harry. Poczucie palącego wstydu powróciło, sprawiając, że coś w moim żołądku skręciło się nerwowo.

Nigdy nie miałem moralnych wyrzutów sumienia po seksie z kimś – wręcz przeciwnie, to zwykle ja byłem tym, który odchodził, śmiejąc się pod nosem z psychicznego zaangażowania mężczyzny, z którym spędziłem zaledwie jedną noc. Z Harry’m jednak było inaczej. Z nim zawsze wszystko było inaczej, ale wczoraj obaj przekroczyliśmy pewną niewidzialną granicę. Wciąż jeszcze huczało mi w głowie chrapliwe wygrałem, które ten powiedział z triumfalnym uśmiechem na ustach.

  
*

Świeżo wysuszone włosy elektryzowały się od wełnianej czapki, gdy wsuwałem ją sobie na głowę. W takich chwilach tęskniłem w duchu za czasami, gdy sztab stylistów zajmował się moją fryzurą, wcierając w pasma najróżniejsze kosmetyki, sprawiając, że były one miękkie, błyszczące i łatwo się układały. Teraz mogłem o tym jedynie pomarzyć.  
  
Byłem w trakcie zapinania granatowej, puchowej kurtki, gdy usłyszałem donośny odgłos czyichś bosych stóp na kafelkach i chwilę później Harry stanął przede mną, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Był całkowicie nagi i na moment zachłysnąłem się wdychanym powietrzem, przymykając powieki w rezygnacji.

– Naprawdę, Louis? Zamierzasz uciekać przede mną z własnego mieszkania? – warknął. W jego oczach brakowało tej dziecięcej wrażliwości, za którą kiedyś go pokochałem.

Z rezygnacją uniosłem w górę dłoń, pokazując mu tym samym trzymany w niej portfel.

– Zamierzałem iść po składniki na śniadanie – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko, ironicznie. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, uchylając usta w zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. – Chyba, że wystarczy ci wódka i sos do spaghetti – dodałem, unosząc sugestywnie lewą brew.

Harry pokręcił głową, prychając cicho.

– Nie wierzę ci, ale właściwie to wszystko mi jedno. Za dwie godziny mam odprawę, wracam do Londynu. Wyjdę stąd z tobą czy bez – mruknął, odwracając się do mnie plecami, po czym odszedł w głąb mojego mieszkania.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Na plecach i pośladkach miał wyraźne ślady po moich paznokciach.

– Mam nadzieję, że wciąż lubisz ciasto bananowe – rzuciłem, na tyle głośno by mnie usłyszał, a potem wyszedłem z mieszkania, dla pewności zamykając je na klucz.

  
*

Przemierzałem ulice, dziękując bogu, że ktoś zdążył je wcześniej odśnieżyć. Ludzie przyglądali mi się bardziej, niż zwykle i dopiero po kilku minutach uświadomiłem sobie, że na moim policzku widnieje gigantyczny siniak, przyciągający wzrok ciekawskich. Pochyliłem więc głowę, zakrywając twarz długimi włosami, chcąc w ten sposób choć trochę odgrodzić się od gapiów. Dla pewności, naciągnąłem jeszcze odrobinę mocniej czapkę.

Byłem bardzo blisko dobrze mi znanej piekarni, gdy dostrzegłem dwie, znajome postacie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na ich widok i zamierzałem do nich podejść, gdy dostrzegłem, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakim mi się wydawało.

Zayn gestykulował zaciekle, a jego twarz była czerwona za złości, nie z zimna, jak wcześniej sądziłem. Nie słyszałem słów, ale sądząc po jego podniesionym głosie, słowa, które rzucał w stronę szatynki nie były przyjemne. Hannah wyglądała na rozbitą i nawet z daleka mogłem zauważyć, że płacze. Trzęsły jej się nogi i ramiona. Westchnąłem ciężko.

Obiecując sobie w duchu, że zadzwonię do Zayna jak tylko będę wolny, wszedłem do piekarni.

  
*

Ściągnąłem z siebie kurtkę, rzucając ją niedbale na krzesło. Odłożyłem ciepłe wciąż ciasto na kuchenny blat, rozglądając się z uwagą. Nigdzie nie widziałem śladu Harry'ego. Zerknąłem na zegarek – od momentu mojego wyjścia minęło czterdzieści minut. Kilka sekund później z pomieszczenia w głębi mieszkania dobiegł szum wody i zrozumiałem, że Harry bierze prysznic.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, zdjąłem z siebie bawełnianą koszulkę i obcisłe jeansy, kierując się pewnym krokiem w stronę łazienki. Nacisnąłem klamkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy drzwi ustąpiły z cichym kliknięciem.

W pomieszczeniu było duszno i wilgotno. Gorąca woda sprawiła, że na lustrze osadziła się para. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, uchylając drzwi kabiny prysznicowej.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie w moją stronę, zaskoczony nagłym wtargnięciem.

– Co ty… - zaczął, ale nie dałem mu dokończyć, zamykając mu usta długim, namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Ciepła woda spływała mi po karku, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przyjemnie ogrzewając moje zmarznięte ciało. Choć chłopak przez ułamek sekundy zdawał się nie poddawać moim wargom, chwilę później jęknął głośno, przyciskając swoje ciało do mojego.

– Jesteś lodowaty – mruknął, krzywiąc się. Uśmiechnąłem się jedynie w odpowiedzi, przygryzając lekko delikatną skórę na jego szyi. Pachniała cytrusowym żelem pod prysznic, którego używałem. Z jakiegoś powodu na nim ten zapach wydawał się dużo bardziej pociągający

Szybkim, niecierpliwym ruchem ręki, zmusiłem go, by odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Zdziwiłem się, z jaką uległością po prostu pozwolił mi sobą kierować, opierając nadgarstki o kafelki nad jego głową, gdzie je ułożyłem.

Z cichym jękiem, zacząłem składać drobne pocałunki na całej długości jego kręgosłupa. Podobało mi się, w jakiś sposób Harry reagował na tą drobną czułość – wił się pod moimi wargami, wyginając plecy w łuk.

– Jesteś cały mój – oznajmiłem, a on uchylił jedynie swoje wargi, wzdychając głośno, gdy zszedłem z pocałunkami niżej.

I niżej.

I jeszcze niżej.

  
*

  
Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie.

Podczas gdy ja po prostu stałem przy komodzie z kolejną już szklanką drogiej whisky w ręku, Harry siedział na kanapie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Wydawało mi się, że po prostu nie potrafiliśmy już ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Zawsze kończyło się to w ten sam sposób – kłótnię przerywaliśmy seksem, odkładając wszystko na dalszy plan. Kierowaliśmy się instynktem, jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta.

Harry nie zdążył na odprawę.

Zamiast po prostu zadzwonić po taksówkę, zdecydował się uprawiać ze mną namiętny seks pod prysznicem, a później jeszcze na podłodze w mojej sypialni. Na jego nieszczęście, z powodu śnieżycy panującej w Londynie, kolejne samoloty do Anglii zostały przesunięte na kolejny dzień.

– Możesz tutaj zostać, jeśli chcesz – powiedziałem, śmiejąc się pod nosem z jego miny. Chłopak prychnął cicho, nie komentując tego jednak w żaden sposób. Westchnąłem ciężko. – Mówię poważnie, Styles. Mam duże mieszkanie – dodałem.

– Och, odpieprz się – mruknął, krzywiąc się. – Muszę się zastanowić. Może spróbuję po prostu znaleźć jakiś hotel, a potem…

– Boże, nie zachowuj się, jak dziecko. Nie musimy się znów pieprzyć, jeśli to jest twoim problemem, możemy po prostu schodzić sobie z oczu, a rano wsiądziesz w tę cholerną taksówkę, która zawiezie cię na lotnisko i…

– Masz rację. Ty jesteś moim pieprzonym problemem – warknął, podnosząc się z kanapy. Nie odpowiadając, zakołysałem szklanką z alkoholem, przyglądając się lekceważąco falującemu w niej whiskey. – Nie potrafię po prostu wyrzucić cię ze swojego życia, chociaż powinienem był zrobić to już dawno temu. Zawsze jestem w jakiś sposób od ciebie zależny, nie zauważyłeś? – Głos zadrżał mu niebezpiecznie i zrozumiałem, że arogancka postawa, jaką przybrał w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, była jedynie maską, której właśnie się pozbył. – Najgorsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że za tobą tęsknię. Bez przerwy, kurwa, za tobą tęsknię. Boże, Louis, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

– Przestań, Harry – przerwałem mu, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Brunet wydawał się jednak nie zwracać uwagi na moje słowa; za bardzo zatracił się w wyrzucaniu z siebie emocji, które najwyraźniej tłumił w sobie od dłuższego czasu.

– Cieszę się, że nie zdążyłem na ten pieprzony samolot, wiesz? Cieszę się, że cię widzę i cieszę się, że mogę cię mieć. Na chwilę, na dłużej. Cieszę się.

– Nie mogę tego słuchać – powiedziałem, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – Może faktycznie powinieneś poszukać dla siebie hotelu na tę noc – dodałem jeszcze, odwracając się do niego plecami.

– Louis, kurwa mać. Kochałeś mnie. – Głos Harry'ego drżał z emocji i czułem, że zielonooki jest już bliski płaczu. Podszedł do mnie i chwycił mnie za nadgarstek, zmuszając, bym na niego spojrzał. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Huczało mi w głowie.

– Kochałem cię, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia lat. Wiesz, ile mam teraz, Styles? Trzydzieści cztery. Czternaście lat to sporo, by wyrzucić kogoś ze swojego serca. Już nie jesteś mi potrzebny, potrafię być szczęśliwy bez ciebie. Od dawna zresztą tak jest – powiedziałem pewnie, nerwowo wlewając w siebie resztę alkoholu, który pozostał w szklance. Chłopak przymknął oczy. Ból wypisany na jego twarzy był aż nadto wyraźny.

– I właśnie dlatego, że już nie jestem ci potrzebny, niszczysz każdą rzecz, która daje mi radość? Zabierasz mi wszystko, co tylko jesteś w stanie dosięgnąć. Zabrałeś mi moją godność, zabrałeś mi moją żonę, zabrałeś mi moje dziecko, a teraz chcesz, żebym tak po prostu wrócił do Londynu, żebyś miał w końcu święty spokój, prawda?! – darł się. Odłożyłem szkło do zlewu, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Żebyś mógł dalej żyć w przekonaniu, że ktoś cię kocha i że zawsze masz osobę, do której mógłbyś wrócić, gdy znudzi ci się pieprzenie każdego faceta, który chodzi po tym świecie. Kiedy w końcu do ciebie dotrze, że moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi? Moglibyśmy ułożyć sobie życie we dwójkę, wybaczyć sobie i pomóc wzajemnie wydobrzeć. Dlaczego tak uparcie odpychasz od siebie myśl, że mógłbyś wciąż…

– Zacznij oddzielać swoje chore wyobrażenia od rzeczywistości, Styles – oznajmiłem chłodno, prostując plecy. Chłopak oparł się o ścianę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – To nie ja cię krzywdzę, to ty sam to robisz, marząc, że uda ci się mnie zmienić. Jest za późno. Mnie się już nie da pomóc. Pogódź się z tym – powiedziałem cicho, uspokajając się. – Świeżą pościel znajdziesz w skrzyni kanapy w pokoju gościnnym. Miłego wieczoru – dodałem i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedłem z mieszkania, zbiegając w dół klatki schodowej.

Gdy tylko znalazłem się na dworze, wsunąłem papierosa między wargi, próbując go odpalić.

Zauważyłem, że spadła na niego kropla słonej wody.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Straciłem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, zupełnie jakby ktoś odłączył od niego mój umysł. Trzęsły mi się dłonie i kolana, podczas gdy łzy spływały mi po zarumienionych od mrozu policzkach. Od dawna się tak nie czułem i nie pamiętałem już, jak sobie poradzić z przyspieszonym biciem serca. Zapomniałem, jak ciężko jest wtedy złapać powietrze w płuca i uspokoić oddech.  
  
Irracjonalny strach paraliżował mój organizm i nie umiałem nawet określić, czego dokładnie się bałem. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę po prostu wrócić do mojego mieszkania i kazać Harry'emu się wynosić i już nigdy nie wracać. W następnej sekundzie dotarło do mnie, że problemem nie była sama obecność chłopaka w moim domu. To uczucia, jakie we mnie wzbudzał nie dawały mi spokoju. Ich ogrom zdawał się przypierać mnie do muru, a ja wciąż próbowałem od tego wszystkiego uciec. Jak najdalej.

Nie wiem, jak dużo czasu minęło, podczas gdy stałem przemarznięty przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkałem. Nie jestem pewien, jak dobrze oddać to, co wtedy działo się w moim umyśle. Potrzebowałem alkoholu, żeby się uspokoić i odciąć od wszystkiego, co spotkało mnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Jednocześnie chciałem udowodnić samemu sobie, że potrafię sobie poradzić bez tego.

Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego zawsze wszystko w moim życiu zdawało się nabierać barw wtedy, gdy był przy mnie Harry. Trochę tak, jakby całe moje życie było spowite szarościami i wyblakłym w słońcu beżem, które chłopak próbował zastąpić butelkową zielenią swoich oczu. Czerwienią drobnych ran, które zostawił na moim kręgosłupie, gdy się kochaliśmy.

Musiałem w międzyczasie zadzwonić do Zayna, bo jakiś nieokreślony czas później ten przyjechał pod moje mieszkanie. Nie pytał mnie, o przyczynę mojego załamania, ani nie komentował w żaden sposób mojego stanu. Objął mnie ciasno swoimi ramionami, tak jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, tak jakby robił to już dziesiątki razy, choć najprawdopodobniej widział moje łzy po raz pierwszy. Po chwili posadził mnie na siedzeniu pasażera, przypinając mnie pasami bezpieczeństwa. Nie umiałem przestać płakać, tak jakby wszystkie łzy, które hamowałem przez ostatnią dekadę nagle zdecydowały popłynąć. Ciemnoskóry chłopak o nic mnie nie pytał. Włączył jakąś neutralną stację radiową, pozwalając muzyce wypełnić ciszę między nami.

  
Sam nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie uświadomiłem sobie, że znaleźliśmy się w porcie. Zayn, obejmując mnie jedną ręką w pasie, zaprowadził mnie na most, pięknie oświetlony przez bogato zdobione latarnie. Zegary kościelne wybijały pierwszą w nocy, gdy obaj staliśmy w milczeniu nad wodą, przyglądając się łagodnie odbijającym się od brzegu falom i kołyszące się na nich łodzie. Było coś niesamowitego w przyglądaniu się migoczącym, rozmytym światłom, odbijającym się w tafli wody.

– Obaj wiemy, że nie jestem najlepszą osobą do zwierzeń. Nigdy nie umiałem być zbyt dobrym przyjacielem, dla żadnego z was. Ale jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, obiecuję, że postaram się zrobić wszystko, by ci pomóc. - Głos Zayna brzmiał dziwnie odlegle i cicho. Otarłem łzy bawełnianą rękawiczką, uśmiechając się lekko, bardziej do samego siebie.

– Masz rację stary, nie byłeś. Ale za to we wpadaniu ze mną w tarapaty byłeś najlepszy – przyznałem, ogarniając za ucho zbyt długą grzywkę, która wpadała mi w oczy przez wiatr. Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w ciszy. Amsterdam zdawał się wyjątkowo cichy i obcy, gdy na ulicach brakowało ludzi. Brunet uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, kręcąc głową.

– Zawsze wam zazdrościłem, wiesz? – rzucił, a ja nie rozumiałem, o czym mówi. Po chwili jednak chłopak kontynuował, przechadzając się wzdłuż barierki. Obserwowałem go uważnie. Miałem wrażenie, że obaj musieliśmy dojrzeć do tej rozmowy. Kto by się spodziewał, że zajmie to aż tyle czasu. – Tobie i Harry'emu. Byliśmy w tym wszystkim w piątkę, ale ja miałem wrażenie, że byłem tam całkiem sam. Ty zawsze miałeś jego. Małego Harry'ego z nogami za długimi do reszty ciała i dziwnym poczuciem humoru, którego nie rozumiał nikt poza tobą. Wszyscy widzieli, że kocha cię trochę za mocno.

– Wszyscy poza mną – przyznałem gorzko, starając się opanować dziwną pustkę, zalewającą mi płuca. Nie rozumiałem, skąd się brała. – To znaczy, być może to wiedziałem, ale podświadomie odrzucałem taką możliwość, bo zawsze chciałem tylko jego szczęścia, wiesz? To zawsze było dla mnie najważniejsze. Marzyłem, by go chronić. Harry był taką dobrą osobą. Nie chciałem, by cokolwiek go zniszczyło. Nie chciałem, bym to ja był tym, który go zniszczy – mruknąłem. Drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi odnalazłem w kieszeni przemoczonej od śniegu kurtki paczkę papierosów, wsuwając jednego między wąskie wargi. Zayn pomógł mi z odpaleniem go, uśmiechając się do mnie ze zrozumieniem.

– Wiedzieliśmy to, Louis. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że troszczysz się o Harry'ego bardziej, niż o któregokolwiek z nas. Bardziej niż o siebie samego. Dasz wiarę, że Liam miał ci to za złe? Przez długi czas uważał, że nie nadajesz się do zespołu, bo zbyt mało interesowałeś się sobą, a zbyt mocno Harrym.

– On też o mnie dbał. Chryste, byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi – jęknąłem, czując, jak kolejne łzy spływają po moich policzkach na wspomnienia, które momentalnie zaczęły zalewać mój umysł. – Kiedy ze sobą mieszkaliśmy – zacząłem, przyglądając się drobnej postaci, poruszającej się na jednym ze statków. – Harry zawsze na mnie czekał, wyobrażasz to sobie? Potrafiłem imprezować z tobą do piątej nad ranem, a ten dupek zawsze siedział wtedy na kanapie, pod kocem, chcąc się upewnić, że dotarłem bezpiecznie do domu. Boże Zayn, w pewnym momencie zacząłem zrywać się z imprez wcześniej, pamiętasz? To właśnie dlatego. Nie chciałem kazać mu długo na siebie czekać – powiedziałem, śmiejąc się cicho. Brunet pokiwał głową.

– Jak to możliwe, że po tym wszystkim, czym byliście, straciliście ze sobą kontakt? Musiało się wydarzyć coś, zanim pojawił się James, ale za nic nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć…

– Bo to nie było nic, o czym mógłbyś pamiętać, Zayn – wytłumaczyłem, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Falująca woda wydawała się być czarna jak smoła. Coraz bardziej marzliśmy, jednak czułem, że jeśli teraz stąd odejdziemy, nigdy już się nie otworzę.

– Bałem się, wiesz? Zrozumiałem, że go kocham, ale wydawał się traktować mnie bardziej jak swój autorytet, jak starszego brata. Nie chciałem, by wiedział, że coś do niego poczułem. Nie chciałem oglądać zawodu w jego oczach, więc zdecydowałem się po prostu go odtrącić. Miałem nadzieję, że gdy będę dla niego okrutny i oschły, on sam mnie znienawidzi i łatwiej będzie mi o nim zapomnieć.

– Jezu, teraz rozumiem – jęknął Zayn, pocierając nasadę nosa dłońmi. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słabo.

– Im dłużej wmawiałem sobie, że go nie kocham, że nic do niego nie czuję, tym bardziej miałem wrażenie, że go ranię i to było nie do zniesienia. Dusiłem się i potrzebowałem kogoś, na kogo będę mógł przelać tą całą miłość, którą czułem, więc znalazłem Jamesa. Nigdy nie chciałem zbudować z nim głębszej relacji, ale był mi potrzebny. Obejmował mnie w nocy ramionami, nie pozwalając mi wstać z łóżka i biec do pokoju Harry'ego, by paść przed nim na kolana i błagać go o wybaczenie – powiedziałem, krztusząc się łzami. Zayn ponownie objął mnie ciasno, przysuwając moją głowę do swojego ramienia. – A potem on umarł i zabrał Nialla, i zrozumiałem, że moje uczucia sieją jedynie zniszczenie, więc postanowiłem się ich wyzbyć.

– Dlatego zniknąłeś na te wszystkie lata? Liam mówił, że odzyskał z tobą kontakt na rok przed tym, jak wyprowadziłeś się tutaj, do Amsterdamu.

– Łatwiej było mi odciąć się od starego siebie, gdy odciąłem się od wszystkiego, co mnie z nim łączyło. Robiłem… wiele złych rzeczy, Zayn. Skrzywdziłem wiele osób, ale im dłużej to trwało, tym mniej czułem się winny. Przekreśliłem wszelkie zasady, które wpajano mi od dziecka i uczyłem się na swoich błędach. Zrozumiałem, czym jest seks bez uczuć i pokochałem to, uzależniłem się od tego. Postawiłem sobie jedyną granicę – nie spać dwukrotnie z tą samą osobą. Nie angażować się, nie przywiązywać do nikogo. A potem Harry przyszedł na premierę mojej książki.

– W Londynie, w tej księgarni? Wysłałeś mu zaproszenie? – zapytał. Wrzuciłem niedopałek do wody, przyglądając się, jak w niej tonie.

– Nie ja. Eleanor. Boże, ta głupia suka wysłała mu to cholerne zaproszenie, bo sądziła, że poczuję się lepiej, gdy go zobaczę. Kurwa, nie poczułem się lepiej. Przyzwyczaiłem się do życia bez niego i widzieć go nagle, z zaskoczenia… Oczywiście, widziałem fotografie. Wiedziałem, że się ożenił i wiedziałem, że ma ciężarną żonę. Ale co innego wiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwy, a co innego widzieć jego szczęście, gdy stoi tuż przed tobą, uśmiechając się tak, jakbyś nic już dla niego nie znaczył. – przerwałem, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. – A potem do mnie zadzwonił. I zaczęliśmy się spotykać, tak po prostu, jakby te wszystkie lata rozłąki nic nie znaczyły. I na samym początku podobało mi się to, jak wyglądała nasza relacja. Spotykaliśmy się bez zobowiązań i robiliśmy to wszystko, co zwykle robiłem sam. Byliśmy dla siebie opryskliwi i niemili, jednocześnie śmiejąc się z innych ludzi. W końcu poczułem się prawdziwie wolny od uczucia do niego i w końcu mogłem odetchnąć. Ale im dłużej to trwało, tym blask w oczach Harry'ego zaczął przybierać na sile. Jego spojrzenie stawało się coraz bardziej miękkie, gdy na mnie patrzył, a uśmiech zaczął tak bardzo przypominać ten, którym witał mnie, gdy wracałem w nocy do naszego wspólnego domu. I ja nie mogłem tego znieść.

– Więc się wyprowadziłeś tutaj – dokończył. Ja jednak pokręciłem głową.

– Nie, jeszcze nie. Kłóciliśmy się, wrzeszczeliśmy na siebie. Aż w końcu go sprowokowałem i wylądowaliśmy w łóżku i pierwszy raz w życiu doświadczyłem czegoś takiego, tak mocnego, intensywnego. To nie tak, że Harry posiadał jakieś szczególne zdolności, chyba chodziło po prostu o to, że to był… on. I chciałem tego więcej, jednocześnie rozumiejąc, że nie mogę tego od niego wymagać, że przecież to mój mały Harry, że powinienem go przed tym wszystkim ochronić. I gdy miałem wyjechać, przyjechałem z nim porozmawiać i znów się kochaliśmy, a on wyznał mi swoje uczucie i czułem, jak grunt osuwa mi się spod stóp. Nie mogłem się pogodzić z myślą, że zmarnowaliśmy tyle lat. To, że Harry wydawał się mnie kochać, zarówno teraz, jak i kiedyś, wydaje mi się tak absurdalne i niemożliwe, że łatwiej mi myśleć, że to kłamstwo, niż w to uwierzyć. Więc się wyniosłem i zapomniałem o nim, a potem on wrócił i… jest teraz w moim domu, a ja nie wiem, co mam robić, Zayn. Nie wiem, co mam kurwa robić – dokończyłem.

Zamknąłem oczy, gdy chłopak ułożył dłoń na moich lędźwiach.

– Nie potrafię udzielać rad dotyczących miłości. Ale wiem, że gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbym wszystko, by Perrie przy mnie została. Ty dostałeś szansę od losu na to, by Harry przy tobie był. Wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś… nie powinniście jej marnować po raz trzeci – powiedział. Kiwnąłem głową.

Wpatrywaliśmy się w falującą wodę, a śnieg wirował w powietrzu, lądując w naszych włosach.

  
*

Gdy ponownie znaleźliśmy się w aucie, dochodziła druga w nocy. Nie przypuszczałbym, że spędziliśmy na tym moście tak wiele czasu; wydawało mi się, że było to zaledwie kilka minut.

Obaj byliśmy bardzo przemarznięci i przemoknięci, zdecydowaliśmy się więc poczekać chwilę nim ruszymy w drogę, aż do momentu, w którym odrobinę się ocieplimy. Gorące powietrze ogrzewania przyjemnie dmuchało w moje skostniałe dłonie, przynosząc mi fizyczną ulgę.

Zayn wydawał się pogrążony w swoich myślach, zdziwiłem się więc, gdy nagle odezwał się, przerywając panującą między nami ciszę.

– Wiesz, że zawsze byłeś moim bohaterem? – powiedział, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. – Bardzo cię podziwiałem. Marzyłem, że pewnego dnia będę tak silny, jak ty – dodał, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Westchnąłem ciężko. – Od zawsze spotykałeś się z największą ilością nienawiści, a jednak byłeś najweselszy z nas. Dziwnie jest być świadkiem twojego załamania, ale w zasadzie to mnie czegoś nauczyło. Każdy, nawet najsilniejsi z nas czasami potrzebują kogoś obok. Dzięki Louis. Ciągle się przy tobie uczę, jak być lepszym, nawet kiedy nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

– Nie wydaje mi się, bym był odpowiednią osobą, od której można się czegoś uczyć, wiesz? – powiedziałem, wzdychając ciężko. – Właśnie opowiedziałem ci historię o tym, jak tchórzostwo zniszczyło życie mnie i osobom wokół – dodałem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Bolała mnie głowa i czułem się tak, jakbym miał gorączkę. Chłopak przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło.

– Ale masz szansę wszystko naprawić. A ja z chęcią się temu przyjrzę – powiedział, ruszając.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn odwiózł mnie do domu swoim autem jakiś nieokreślony czas później, kiedy rozgrzaliśmy się na tyle, by móc się normalnie i swobodnie poruszać. Gdy przytulał mnie przelotnie na pożegnanie, wydawało mi się, że cała ta nienawiść, która trawiła mnie od dłuższego czasu, w końcu zniknęła i ulga, która za tym stała była nie do opisania. Chciałem wierzyć, że pozbyłem się tej złości na dobre.

Musiał być już środek nocy, gdy wspinałem się po schodach ciasnej klatki schodowej, starając się nie wywrócić na stromych stopniach. Zastanawiałem się, czy gdy wejdę do mieszkania, Harry będzie już spał. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że być może na mnie czeka, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju robić, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem, będąc jeszcze w zespole. Brakowało mi tego, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przyznałem przed samym sobą, że naprawdę za tym tęsknię.

Wykończony przeraźliwym pulsowaniem w głowie, otworzyłem zamknięte na klucz drzwi. Chłopak musiał zamknąć się od środka. Najprawdopodobniej nie czuł się bezpiecznie i wcale mu się nie dziwiłem; wciąż nie potrafiłem się przyzwyczaić do chłodnej nowoczesności pomieszczeń, w których żyłem. Obiecałem sobie w duchu, że rano rozejrzę się za jakimś nowym miejscem.

Mieszkanie było ciche i ciemne. Nie paliła się w nim ani jedna lampka i żołądek zacisnął mi się boleśnie w zawodzie, który mimo wszystko poczułem.

Ostrożnie, nie chcąc narobić zbytecznego hałasu, ruszyłem wyuczoną drogą w stronę swojej sypialni. Wydawało mi się, że odgłosy moich bosych stóp na drewnianej posadzce niosą się echem głośniej, niż wskazywało na to jakiekolwiek racjonalne myślenie.

Niestety, mrok pokoju zupełnie mi nie służył. Już po kilku krokach odbiłem się niechcący od framugi drzwi, z całej siły wpadając plecami na wysoką komodę.

Książka, która na niej leżała, z donośnym hukiem wylądowała na podłodze. Syknąłem cicho z bólu.

– Kurwa mać – jęknąłem, pocierając wierzchem dłoni zranioną łopatkę. Zrezygnowany, po omacku odszukałem włącznik światła, niemalże z ulgą odzyskując wzrok, gdy tylko je zapaliłem. W salonie panował idealny, przytłaczający wręcz porządek. Zupełnie tak, jakby nikt tutaj nie mieszkał. W myślach skojarzyłem ten widok ze zdjęciami w katalogach z nieruchomościami i zaśmiałem się cicho, ochryple.

Nachyliłem się i chwyciłem w ręce leżącą na posadzce książkę i już chciałem odłożyć ją na miejsce, gdy zorientowałem się, co dokładnie trzymam w swoich dłoniach.

Chociaż obiecałem sobie kiedyś, że tego nie zrobię, poczułem, że być może teraz powinienem do niej zajrzeć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się do tego bardziej gotowy.

Chwyciłem biografię Harry'ego, ruszając pewnym krokiem w kierunku swojej sypialni.

  
*

Ostrożnie zapaliłem światło w swoim pokoju. Stanąłem naprzeciwko ogromnej szafy, ściągając przez głowę swoją koszulkę i zsuwając z siebie przemoczone od śniegu jeansy. Odwróciłem się w stronę łóżka i gdyby nie to, że zaskoczenie ścisnęło mnie za gardło, z całą pewnością bym krzyknął.

Chłopak spał spokojnie na plecach po prawej stronie materaca, oddychając przez usta. Jedną rękę ułożył na poduszce nad swoją głową, podczas gdy drugą przytulał do swojej piersi zwiniętą pościel. Wydawało mi się, że był nagi.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Odłożyłem książkę na stolik nocny, wyciągając z szuflady świeżą bieliznę. Potrzebowałem natychmiast zmyć z siebie cały stres minionego dnia.

  
*

Poczułem się dużo lepiej gdy tylko wyszedłem spod prysznica. Zupełnie tak, jakby woda poza brudem i potem zabierała także moje zmartwienia.

W samych bokserkach, z mokrymi  i rozczochranymi włosami, ruszyłem z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

Kąpiel mnie rozbudziła. Czułem się jak po dobrze przespanej nocy i chociaż wiedziałem, że jest to chwilowe, zdecydowałem się nie kłaść jeszcze spać.

Zapaliłem lampkę nocną po lewej stronie łóżka, ostrożnie układając się obok Harry'ego. Chwyciłem do rąk jego książkę.

Nie chciałem zaczynać jej od początku. Nigdy nie przepadałem za poważnymi wstępami i historiami, które autorzy umieszczali w swoich biografiach w pierwszych rozdziałach.

Otworzyłem więc ją na dalszej części, wczytując się uważnie w słowa chłopaka.

_Louis miał rację, kiedy odchodząc powiedział mi, że za jakiś czas mu podziękuję, gdy zwiążę się z innym mężczyzną i będę szczęśliwy. Wtedy mu nie wierzyłem, jednak teraz wiem, że się nie pomylił. Dzięki temu, że uświadomił mi moją orientację, zacząłem rozumieć, dlaczego nigdy nie czułem się dobrze całując kobiety. Dlaczego seks z Lauren zawsze był dla mnie dziwnie nieodpowiedni, pozbawiony tego czegoś, o czym zawsze opowiadali mi moi przyjaciele._

_To dziwne, że szukamy miłości w ludziach, których dopiero poznajemy, odtrącając przy tym przyjaciół. Cieszę się, że przejrzałem na oczy i zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę wcale nie musiałem szukać._

_Nick zawsze był mi bliski. Nigdy nie czułem różnicy wieku, jaka między nami była, od kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy świetnie nam się ze sobą rozmawiało i dobrze się rozumieliśmy. Ludzie mówili, że czuć między nami chemię, a my po prostu się z tego śmialiśmy. Louis zawsze powtarzał mi, że Nick coś do mnie czuje, a ja to bagatelizowałem, mówiąc mu, że on jest taki w stosunku do każdego. Cóż, chłopak znów miał rację i znów powinienem mu podziękować za to, że naprowadził mnie na drogę do szczęścia._

_W przeciwieństwie do mnie, Nick pogodził się ze swoją orientacją wiele lat temu. Dzięki temu, że w pełni siebie akceptuje, teraz uczy mnie, jak z tym żyć. Gdy rzeczywistość mnie łamie i przytłacza, on zawsze jest obok mnie i pomaga mi się uspokoić. Nigdy nie patrzyłem na niego w taki sposób, zawsze był dla mnie tylko przyjacielem, ale to się zmieniło. Gdy w jakiś sposób zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie dałem mu szansy na pokazanie mi, jak mogłoby być, on to wykorzystał. Jesteśmy razem od kilku miesięcy i to jest takie dobre. Nieporównywalnie lepsze od tego, co tworzyłem z Lauren._

_Nasz seks jest cudowny. Najlepszy, jaki miałem w całym swoim życiu_.

Jęknąłem głucho.

Złość pulsowała mi w skroniach. Poderwałem się z łóżka tak gwałtownie, że obudziłem śpiącego obok mnie Harry'ego. Chłopak przeciągnął się teatralnie, mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem. Zerknął na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, prostując zgarbione od pozycji w której spał plecy.

– Louis? – zapytał, pocierając oczy dłońmi. Nie chciałem, by do mnie mówił. Marzyłem, by po prostu się wyniósł. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem tu zasypiać, ja… 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, cisnąłem w niego jego własną książką.

Chłopak momentalnie doszedł do siebie, wpatrując się w nią z zaskoczeniem. Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się ze strachem i niezrozumieniem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko, uśmiechem który nie obejmował oczu.

– Czytaj – powiedziałem cicho, wskazując na rozdział, który się otworzył. Harry jedynie pokręcił głową w milczeniu. – Czytaj, do cholery! – krzyknąłem, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie kończy się moja granica wytrzymałości.

Chłopak wydawał się przestraszony. Chwycił książkę do ręki, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na widok tekstu, który rozkazałem mu zadeklamować.

– Louis, nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. - Głos Harry'ego drżał niebezpiecznie. Czułem, że adrenalina pulsuje w moich żyłach. Miałem ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy.

– Wstydzisz się własnych słów?! – warknąłem. Brunet przymknął oczy, kręcąc głową. – Więc czytaj, do chuja! Co, nagle nie potrafisz tego zrobić? – krzyczałem, miotając się po pokoju.

Młodszy wyglądał na przestraszonego. Z jego twarzy zeszły wszystkie kolory.

– _Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki Nick dotyka moje ciało_  – wyszeptał, nie patrząc na mnie. Jego twarz oblał gorący rumieniec. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Zastanawiałem się, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam, zanim się na niego nie rzucę. –  _Sprawia, że chce się tylko więcej i więcej. Lubię, gdy nade mną dominuje i gdy jęczy moje imię prosto do moich warg. Jest doświadczonym kochankiem i jestem wdzięczny jego poprzednim partnerom za to, jak dobrze nauczyli go wykorzystywać swoje atuty_  – czytał, pozbawionym emocji tonem. W jego oczach lśniły łzy.

– Och, doprawdy? - powiedziałem, krzywiąc się. Założyłem ramiona na klatkę piersiową, przymykając oczy. – Czytaj!

–  _Nick nie jest dla mnie delikatny, jednak zawsze traktuje moje ciało z należytym szacunkiem i uwielbiam, gdy do mnie mówi. Nic nie działała na mnie właśnie w taki sposób_. – Zdania, które czytał, brzmiały karykaturalnie z jego pozbawionym emocji, martwym tonem. Łzy ciekły mu po twarzy gęstymi strumieniami, ale nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia. Byłem wściekły. Chciałem sprawić mu ból.

– Kontynuuj, Styles. Z chęcią się dowiem, w jakiej pozycji najchętniej rozkładasz nogi przez tym… – Nie dokończyłem, gdyż młodszy cisnął książką w moją stronę, drżąc na całym ciele.

– Jesteś cholernie niesprawiedliwy! - krzyknął, ocierając łzy wolną ręką.

Roześmiałem się głośno, histerycznie.

– Wiesz, co robiłem, gdy spałeś? Myślałem o tobie, myślałem o nas. Chciałem spróbować się zmienić, chciałem dać nam szansę. Ale teraz to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, bo ty już kogoś masz i twoje słowa o tym, jak bardzo mnie kochasz, są gówno warte. Jestem pewien, że Grimshaw będzie zachwycony tym, jak wierny jest jego chłopak…

– Kurwa, przestań się tak zachowywać, Louis! Nie mamy szesnastu lat – mruknął. Chociaż jego głos był pewny, wciąż trząsł się niemiłosiernie, stojąc przede mną w samej bieliźnie. – Jak możesz zrzucać na mnie swoje własne błędy? Jesteś niemożliwy! - krzyknął. Zmieszałem się, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

– Co? – warknąłem. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie ze złością. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że jeszcze godzinę temu chciałem błagać go, by został przy mnie już zawsze. Że byłem gotów zmienić się dla niego, spróbować żyć inaczej.

– Powiedziałeś mi, że mnie nie kochasz. Kazałeś mi sobie kogoś znaleźć i powiedziałeś, że będę ci wdzięczny za to, że ułożę sobie życie z jakimś mężczyzną, który będzie dla mnie dobry. Nie możesz być teraz na mnie wściekły za to, że przestałem o ciebie walczyć. Louis, sam powiedziałeś, że trzynaście lat to wystarczająco dużo, by o kimś zapomnieć. Miałem na ciebie czekać w nieskończoność? Pozostać sam i zastanawiać się, czy kiedykolwiek nadejdzie dzień, w którym powiesz mi, że mnie kochasz i chcesz ze mną być? – zapytał, kręcąc głową. Łzy spływały mu ciurkiem wzdłuż zapadniętych policzków.

Złość, którą czułem jeszcze kilka sekund temu ustąpiła jakiemuś innemu, nieokreślonemu uczuciu, które falami rozprzestrzeniało się po całym moim ciele.

Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co robię, gdy podszedłem do niego blisko i jeszcze bliżej, obejmując go ciasno ramionami, w które ten momentalnie wpadł. Płakał i sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego.

– Powiedz mi to, Louis.  _Po prostu powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz_  – wyszeptał w moje ramię, zaciskając palce na moich nagich plecach. Westchnąłem ciężko, odsuwając się od niego. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie jego zaczerwienionej, opuchniętej twarzy.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, a potem wyszedłem z pokoju.

Zdecydowałem, że to ja będę tym, który spędzi noc w pokoju gościnnym.


	8. Chapter 8

Stałem w samych spodniach od piżamy przy otwartym oknie, przyglądając się wirującym na powietrzu płatkom śniegu. Otępienie w jakim się znajdywałem, sprawiło, że nie czułem zimna, choć dłonie miałem już zaczerwienione i skostniałe, a na klatce piersiowej pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, przysuwając odpalonego papierosa do swoich ust. Gęsty dym drapał mnie nieprzyjemnie w gardle, jednak ulga, jaką odczuwałem, wynagradzała to nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Pogrążony w nocy Amsterdam wydawał się cichy i wyludniony, zupełnie niepodobny do tego, jakim stawał się gdy tylko wschodziło słońce i mieszkańcy miasta budzili się do życia. Teraz gdzieniegdzie widać było przebijające przez zasłony okien słabe światło lamp.

Zamyślony, nie usłyszałem momentu, w którym do mnie podszedł. Moim ciałem wstrząsnęły gwałtowne dreszcze, gdy jego ciepła dłoń zamknęła się na moim nadgarstku.

– Przeziębisz się – powiedział cicho, ciągnąc mnie w głąb salonu. Prychnąłem pod nosem, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu, gdy ten ściągnął z siebie sweter, podając mi go pewnym gestem.

– Nie jest mi zimno – oznajmiłem cicho, przyglądając się szarej wełnie, z której ten był wykonany. Harry wydawał się poirytowany.

– Przeziębisz się – powtórzył, wymijając mnie po to, by zamknąć okno. I jakby na dowód jego słów, zakasłałem cicho w dłonie, krzywiąc się z bólu. Być może miał rację. Niechętnie wciągnąłem na siebie jego sweter, starając się ignorować głos wrzeszczący w mojej głowie, że jestem we własnym mieszkaniu i gdybym tylko chciał, mógłbym włożyć na siebie swoją bluzę czy koszulkę.

Odwróciłem się do niego plecami, przez sekundę tylko jeszcze przyglądając się jego twarzy. Wciąż była opuchnięta i czerwonawa od płaczu, jednak usta nie drżały mu już z nerwów, a w zielonych oczach nie widziałem łez. Westchnąłem ciężko, naciągając rękawy tak, by ukryć pod nimi dłonie. Dopiero teraz zaczynało do mnie docierać to, jak bardzo zmarzłem.

\- Kłamstwa zawsze są łatwe do napisania – powiedział nagle na wydechu. Jego głos zadrżał łagodnie i chociaż na niego nie patrzyłem, wiedziałem, że na powrót zaczyna się denerwować. Odruchowo przysunąłem swoją dłoń w okolice obojczyków, gładząc je uspokajająco. Z jakiegoś powodu to pozwalało mi zachować kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. – Kiedy wszystko co robisz, robisz zbyt późno, nie możesz oczekiwać, że ludzie wciąż będą na ciebie czekać. Oni już dawno temu mogli odejść – dodał jeszcze, zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech odwracając się do niego. Stał wyprostowany, z rękoma spuszczonymi wzdłuż jego torsu i dłońmi zaciśniętymi mocno w pięści. W jego oczach malowała się jednak niepewność. – Ale mogli też nawinie czekać.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytałem ostrożnie, starając się nie zmniejszać odległości, która nas dzieliła. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób Harry przyciągał mnie do siebie jak magnes.

– Nie powinieneś oczekiwać ode mnie, że po takim czasie w dalszym ciągu będę na ciebie czekał – powiedział, przeglądając się moim oczom. Zastanawiałem się, co może z nich teraz wyczytać. – Ale nie powinieneś też wierzyć w to, że tak łatwo mógłbym zastąpić cię kimś innym. To były czyste kłamstwa, Louis. Potrzebowałem uwierzyć w to, że Nick może być dla mnie lepszy, niż ty, że o tobie zapomnę. Pisząc to, miałem nadzieję wmówić to sobie i wmówić to całemu światu. Ale tak się nie stało. Dlatego jakiś czas po napisaniu tej książki ja i on się rozstaliśmy. Obaj zdecydowaliśmy, że lepsza dla nas jest przyjaźń. Dobrze się stało, bo ta chemia, która kiedyś między nami była, zniknęła zupełnie i w końcu jest tak, jak zawsze powinno być – dokończył, zamyślając się. Trząsł się cały i krzywił, jakby wyrzucanie tego wszystkiego z siebie sprawiało mu fizyczny ból.

Przymknąłem oczy. Czułem się tak, jakbym wlał w siebie morze alkoholu. Kręciło mi się w głowie i powoli traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością, choć przecież niczego nie piłem. Słowa Harry'ego wydawały mi się nielogiczne i bezsensowne, a on sam stał przede mną, żałosny i kruchy. Pokręciłem głową, jakbym chciał zaprzeczyć całej tej sytuacji, w której się znaleźliśmy.

– Nie rozumiesz, kim jestem, Harry. – Głos, który wyszedł z moich ust nie należał do mnie. Był niski, chłodny i zachrypnięty. Chłopak przyglądał się mojej twarzy, szukając czegoś w moich oczach. – Jestem zakochany w czerpaniu przyjemności z seksu. Jestem alkoholikiem i jestem… skończonym idiotą. Jestem impulsywny, a ty jesteś… kretynem, że pozwalasz mi traktować się w taki sposób.

– Wiesz, dlaczego tak jest – mruknął, przysuwając się do mnie bliżej.Był tak blisko, że właściwie ciężko było odróżnić, gdzie kończy się moje ciało, a zaczyna ciało Harry'ego. Zamknąłem zmęczone oczy, opierając czoło na wystającym obojczyku chłopaka. Jego skóra pachniała znajomo, miętą i cytrusami. Było w tym coś cholernie pociągającego.

Ciepłe dłonie parzyły moją przemarzniętą skórę, gdy powoli przesuwał je wzdłuż moich ramion, by ostatecznie zatrzymując się na kościach biodrowych.

Czubkiem nosa trącił łagodnie moją twarz, zmuszając mnie, bym uniósł ją ku niemu. Naparł na mnie całym ciałem, pochylając się jeszcze, by złączyć nasze wargi w pocałunku. Jedną dłoń wplotłem w jego włosy, przyciągając go mocno do siebie.

Sam już nie wiem, kiedy z ostrożnych, delikatnych ruchów, staliśmy się tak porywczy i gwałtowni. Chyba po prostu nie potrafiliśmy powstrzymywać przy sobie naturalnych instynktów i pożądania.

Z trudem łapałem powietrze w płuca, gdy jego spierzchnięte usta błądziły po całej mojej twarzy. Przestałem myśleć, poddając się mu całkowicie. Jęknąłem głośno, gdy ten przygryzł moją żuchwę, zaciskając palce na biodrach.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie przelotnie na sekundę zanim uklęknął przede mną. Wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy zsunął ze mnie spodnie od piżamy, przenosząc dłonie na moje uda. Zamknął je na nich mocno, lubieżnie; sprawiając, że zakręciło mi się w głowie z nadmiaru emocji. Zdecydowanie nie byłem nowicjuszem jeśli chodzi o sprawy łóżkowe, ale ten chłopak zawsze doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa zanim jeszcze w ogóle mnie dotknął.

Wsunąłem bezwstydnie dłonie w jego gęste loki, a on zerknął na mnie spod długich, podkręconych rzęs, uśmiechając się nonszalancko.

– Jezu – jęknąłem, gdy tylko wsunął sobie moją męskość w usta, obejmując ją jednocześnie lewą ręką, którą w jednostajnym tempie przesuwał w górę i w dół, synchronicznie z ruchem swoich warg. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho obserwując moją reakcję. Wiedziałem, że podoba mu się to, do jakiego stanu mnie doprowadza. Wydawało mi się, że nogi zaczynają mi mięknąć pod jego dotykiem. Wysunął mnie ze swoich ust, oblizując niespiesznie główkę, by następnie zaznaczyć swoim językiem wystającą żyłkę na mojej męskości. – Harry – wychrypiałem głośno, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. Wczepiłem w nie paznokcie, starając się przysunąć go do siebie bliżej. Nie mogłem znieść monotonnego, powolnego tempa jakie narzucił. Wypchnąłem biodra w górę, a ten znów zachichotał, sprawiając, że poczułem wibracje przechodzące przez całe moje ciało. Oparłem się ostrożnie o lodowatą szybę w oknie, tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

Odczucie było niesamowite. Chłód rozchodzący się na moich plecach kontrastował z gorącem, jakim paliło moje podbrzusze. Uchyliłem usta, jęcząc głośno.

– Szybciej – ponagliłem go, a on momentalnie spełnił moją prośbę, za co byłem mu cholernie wdzięczny. Otworzyłem na moment oczy, przyglądając się temu rozpustnemu widowisku.

Harry wyglądał niesamowicie pięknie z rozwianymi włosami i moją męskością w ustach. Ten widok prawie doprowadził mnie na skraj, choć może była to jego dłoń, przesuwająca się po niej tak szybko, że zaczęły mi drżeć kolana.

Odsunąłem go od siebie mocno, a on natychmiast to zrozumiał, podnosząc się zgrabnie.

– Do sypialni – mruknąłem, chwytając go w pasie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadziornie, zamiast tego przygwożdżając mnie do chłodnej szyby. Doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.

Oddychając ciężko przez usta, odepchnąłem go od siebie na moment, tylko po to, by zamienić się z nim miejscami. Już po chwili to on jęczał cicho, przyciśnięty pół nagim ciałem do okna, podczas gdy ja składałem wilgotne, zachłanne pocałunki na jego szyi, odsłoniętych obojczykach, wytatuowanej klatce piersiowej i ramionach.

– Louis – wymruczał, wyginając się w łuk. Pociemniało mi przed oczami, choć jeszcze nawet nie zobaczyłem go nago. – Louis, proszę – ponaglał mnie, odwracając się do mnie plecami.

Uniosłem brwi, natychmiast go uciszając. Wsunąłem dwa palce między jego rozpalone, spierzchnięte wargi, wzdychając ciężko, gdy zassał je mocno, w ten sam sposób, w jaki przed momentem…

– Podoba ci się myśl, że ktoś może nas tak zobaczyć? – zapytałem cicho, przepełnionym pożądaniem głosem, chwilę później przygryzając delikatną skórę na jego karku. Chłopak jęknął gardłowo, nie wypuszczając moich placów ze swoich ust. – Że ktoś może zrobić nam zdjęcie, kiedy będę w ciebie wchodził? – dodałem, zsuwając z niego bieliznę, którą miał na sobie. Odsunąłem od jego twarzy dłoń, ostrożnie rozsuwając jego nagie pośladki. Chłopak docisnął policzek do okna, sycząc cicho, gdy niespiesznie wsunąłem w niego pierwszy palec, całując wypukły fragment na górze jego kręgosłupa.

– Tak, podoba mi się – odpowiedział mi szczerze, wyginając się tak, że teraz opierał głowę na moim ramieniu, całując mnie namiętnie. Byliśmy rozpaleni. – Więcej – wysapał, odsuwając wargi od moich tylko na sekundę, w której to powiedział. – Chcę poczuć ciebie, nie palce – dodał, poruszając zachęcająco biodrami w okolicach mojej nagiej, wzbudzonej męskości.

– A co, jeśli to zdjęcie dotrze do całego świata? I jutro wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że jesteś tylko mój, właśnie w taki sposób? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się do niego.

Wpatrywałem się w nasze odbicie w szybie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak bezwstydni i spragnieni siebie wzajemnie byliśmy.

– Pieprzyć ich – mruknął szczerze, zagryzając moją dolną wargę i sięgając dłonią do mojego wzbudzonego penisa. – Wejdź we mnie, Lou– poprosił, a ja westchnąłem jedynie, przyciskając mocno moje ciało do jego pleców.

Wolną rękę zacisnąłem na jego gardle, starając się jednak nie blokować mu dostępu powietrza. Jęknął głośno. Byliśmy spoceni i czułem, że gorączka trawi moje ciało.

– O boże, tak – wyrwało mu się, gdy wsunąłem się w niego ostrożnie, nie zaprzestając całowania jego uchylonych lekko warg. Lewą dłonią trzymałem go za podbrzusze i wydawało mi się, że tylko dzięki temu chłopak wciąż utrzymuje swoje ciało w pionie.

– Mój, jesteś  _mój_  – powiedziałem, poruszając się w nim coraz szybciej. – Mój Harry – dodałem, przesuwając dłoń z jego gardła na męskość zielonookiego.

Oczy zachodziły mi mgłą, a nasz widok w odbiciu tylko potęgował moje doznania i sądząc po odgłosach i przekleństwach, jakie wychodziły z ust Harry'ego, chłopak myślał podobnie.

–  _Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki Nick dotyka moje ciało_  – zacytowałem, wchodząc z niego odrobinę mocniej. Ciało chłopaka napięło się nerwowo, a ja uśmiechnąłem się, dopasowując ruchy mojej ręki do szybkości, z jaką w niego wchodziłem. Jęczał, jednocześnie pozostając spiętym. Kręciło mi się w głowie –  _Sprawia, że chcę więcej i więcej_  – kontynuowałem, napierając na niego w coraz szybszym tempie.

– Louis – wiedziałem, że nie jest w stanie powiedzieć więcej i zdawałem sobie sprawę, że prosi mnie tym, bym przestał. Ja jednak nie mogłem tego zrobić, nakręcony do granic możliwości.

–  _Lubię gdy nade mną dominuje_  – powiedziałem, przyciągając do siebie mocno. – Jak to robił? W taki sposób, jak ja teraz? – zapytałem, wcale nie chcąc słyszeć odpowiedzi.

Zielonooki westchnął ciężko, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej własnej. Wspólnie przesuwaliśmy je po jego członku. Jęczał głośno, prosto w moje wargi.

– Lou – mruczał, opierając wolną dłoń o szybę, która zdążyła zaparować od jego gorącego oddechu.

–  _Nie jest dla mnie delikatny_  – dodałem, wchodząc w niego gwałtownie. – A więc lubisz, kiedy pieprzę cię tak, jak teraz?

– Pozwól mi – prosił, a ja zrozumiałem, momentalnie milknąc, choć miałem jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia. Zamiast tego, całowałem go mocno, wchodząc w niego szybko i w takim samym tempie przesuwając z nim po całej długości jego penisa. To było nieziemskie, obserwując zaciśnięte mięśnie na jego plecach i jednocześnie móc widzieć jego twarz, gdy tylko zerkałem na szybę.

Regularne skurcze, które poczułem kilka sekund później, gdy chłopak dochodził z moim imieniem na ustach, sprawiły, że sam poddałem się orgazmowi, opadając na niego.

Leżeliśmy na podłodze, regulując przyspieszone oddechy. Odwróciłem go ku sobie, obejmując jego zaczerwienioną twarz w drżące dłonie.

– Kocham cię – powiedziałem cicho. Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

Nie możesz stłumić depresji przez uprawianie miłości.   
Ale próbowaliśmy.  
 _Ale próbowaliśmy._


	9. Chapter 9

Było wcześnie. Chociaż słońce było już dość wysoko na niebie, jasne i blade światło wskazywało na poranek.

Siedziałem na kanapie, ubrany w koszulkę która nie należała do mnie i granatowe spodnie od piżamy. Obejmowałem kolana ramionami, choć wiedziałem, że za jakiś czas rozbolą mnie plecy. W tym momencie jednak nie chciałem się nad tym zastanawiać.

Zamknąłem zmęczone powieki, oddychając głęboko przez rozchylone usta. Nastawiona przez Harry'ego stacja radiowa puszczała spokojne ballady, które bardzo do niego pasowały, ale i mnie samego wprowadzały w błogi nastrój. Byłem tak spokojny i szczęśliwy, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu byłem w stanie zignorować to uciążliwe pulsowanie w tyle głowy, które uciszyć mógł tylko alkohol. Znalazłem silniejsze uzależnienie.

Usłyszałem jego kroki zanim jeszcze go w ogóle zobaczyłem i niechciany uśmiech wkradł się na moje wargi. Najprawdopodobniej będę w stanie rozpoznać dźwięk jego bosych stóp na podłodze aż do końca życia.

Harry wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale w ten pozytywny sposób – jakby miał za sobą świetny koncert albo jakby właśnie skończył genialną książkę. Chociaż cienie pod jego oczami były bardzo wyraźne i ciemne, na twarzy widniał łagodny uśmiech, rozświetlający ją.

– Proszę – powiedział cicho, wręczając mi parujący kubek, który natychmiast z wdzięcznością przyjąłem. Objąłem go dłońmi, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem, które promieniowało na całe moje ciało. Przyglądałem się mężczyźnie, który usiadł po przeciwnej stronie kanapy. Zanurzyłem wargi w gorącej herbacie, podczas gdy on odgarnął długie włosy z oczu, wzdychając ciężko. Czasami, gdy na niego patrzyłem, nie widziałem w nim niczego szczególnego. Były też chwile takie jak ta, gdy przyglądanie się mu sprawiało rzeczywisty ból, wywracało mi żołądek na drugą stronę. Chryste, Harry był naprawdę piękny.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał, nie patrząc w moim kierunku. Wzrok wbity miał w swoje dłonie, którymi ściskał nerwowo własne uda. Przechyliłem głowę, oblizując automatycznie swoje spierzchnięte wargi. – Tak naprawdę, bez żadnych kłótni i niepotrzebnego krzyczenia na siebie – dodał, przyciągając swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej. Bawiło mnie to, że nawet po tylu latach nieświadomie kopiowaliśmy nawzajem swoje ruchy. – I bez przerywania w połowie z powodu niepohamowanej żądzy, choć na to narzekać nie będę – dopowiedział jeszcze, uśmiechając się nieśmiało w moim kierunku.

Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, opierając policzek na złączonych na kolanach dłoniach.

– Skąd taki głupi pomysł? My ze sobą nie rozmawiamy – powiedziałem poważnym tonem, chociaż kąciki moich ust wciąż pozostawały w górze. - Potrafimy tylko na siebie wrzeszczeć. I jesteśmy też całkiem nieźli w łóżku, ale rozmowa? – dodałem. Chłopak prychnął cicho, choć nie było w tym nic złośliwego.

– Proszę, Lou – powiedział, zaciskając pełne wargi w wąską kreskę. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Jego spojrzenie paliło. – Możemy przynajmniej spróbować? – zapytał, przechylając się automatycznie w moją stronę, chociaż wciąż dzieliło nas dobre półtora metra. – Ciągniemy tę samą rozmowę od tylu lat, nie potrafiąc jej skończyć. Wydaje mi się, że gdyby nam się to udało… Możemy spróbować? – Głos Harry'ego zadrżał lekko.  
Westchnąłem ciężko, prostując zgarbione plecy. Kiwnąłem jedynie lekko głową, rozumiejąc, co chciał mi przekazać, choć przecież nie dokończył własnej myśli. Wraz z uśmiechem z jego twarzy zniknął też uroczy dołeczek, któremu od jakiegoś czasu lubiłem się przyglądać. Mówiąc ściślej, od prawie dwudziestu lat.

– Mogę zacząć? – zapytałem, zbierając w sobie całą siłę, która do tej pory pomagała mi normalnie funkcjonować. Zielone oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

Harry wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony moją nagłą prośbą, jednak skinął ostrożnie głową, przeczesując splątane włosy palcami. Starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że to ja doprowadziłem je do takiego stanu, gdy kochaliśmy się jak szaleńcy jeszcze kilka godzin temu.

– W porządku – powiedział cicho, zachrypniętym głosem, wyrywając mnie tym samym z zamyślenia. Obaj byliśmy już zmęczeni i nie byłem pewien, czy chodziło o nieprzespaną noc, czy raczej o to, jak wyglądały nasze relacje.

– Możesz patrzeć na to tak, jak tylko uznasz za logiczne, ale wszystko, co chcę ci teraz powiedzieć, to to, że ta rozłąka – wcześniej dziesięć lat i teraz mój wyjazd do Amsterdamu – to wszystko było absolutnie konieczne. Możesz myśleć, że zmarnowaliśmy mnóstwo czasu i ja też przez pewien okres tak myślałem, ale… Byłem złym człowiekiem, Harry, Bardzo złym. Miałem w sobie tyle bólu i nienawiści, z którymi nie umiałem sobie poradzić, więc przelewałem go na innych ludzi. Gdybyśmy byli wtedy razem, spaliłbym w swoim własnym ogniu i ciebie, i siebie – wyrzucałem z siebie, czując, jak zaczynają mi drżeć dłonie. Choć w pokoju było ciepło, trząsłem się tak, jakbyśmy rozmawiali na mrozie. Harry był blady jak leżący na parapecie mojego okna śnieg. – Mówiąc szczerze, wciąż nie jestem stabilny emocjonalnie. Cały czas próbuję odnaleźć źródło pieprzonego bólu, który trawi moje wnętrzności i nie wiem, skąd się bierze, ale kurwa. Tylko przy tobie znika. Tylko przy tobie czuję, że nie jestem tak bardzo bezużyteczny i niepotrzebny. Coś w tobie sprawia, że to wszystko odchodzi i kiedy nagle pozbywam się ciężaru, nie potrafię swobodnie oddychać.

– Louis – przerwał mi, unosząc dłoń w górę. Pokręciłem jednak głową, podnosząc głos.

– Nie przerywaj mi Harry, błagam – poprosiłem. – Bez względu na to, jakim śmieciem byłem i jak bardzo rozchwiany psychicznie jestem teraz, jedna rzecz się we mnie nie zmienia, jedna rzecz jest zawsze taka sama i wydaje mi się, że to ona utrzymuje mnie przy normalności. Kocham cię, Harry. Teraz dopiero widzę, jak głęboko wczepione we mnie jest to uczucie. Kocham cię. Myślałem o tobie przez cały ten czas – powiedziałem, starając się ignorować drżące z nerwów wargi chłopaka siedzącego tak blisko mnie. Jego oczy stały się jaśniejsze przez szklące się w nich łzy. – Nie umiałem o tobie nie myśleć. Do dnia dzisiejszego nie potrafię przestać.

– Lou…

– Wydaje mi się, że wplątałem samego siebie w same najgorsze rzeczy. Uwielbiam pić alkohol i uwielbiam zapełniać nim pustkę, którą czuję. Jestem leniwy. Często nie mam siły podnieść się z łóżka. Nie wierzę w boga, nie wierzę w politykę, nie mam żadnych marzeń. Najgorsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że zaakceptowałem taki stan rzeczy. Nie chciałem być kimś dobrym, nie chciałem być lepszy, nie chciałem być przykładem. A potem pojawiłeś się ty i uświadomiłeś mi, kim jestem. I kim nie chcę dłużej być – powiedziałem, wzdychając ciężko. Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby chciał do mnie podejść i dotknąć, ale obaj wiedzieliśmy, jak to wszystko się skończy, jeśli teraz to zrobi. Napięcie między nami było tak silne, że jeden jego dotyk mógł całkowicie wytrącić mnie z równowagi. – Żyłem w taki sposób zbyt długo, myśląc, że nie zasłużyłem na nic więcej. Ale już tego nie chcę, rozumiesz? Nie chcę tak dłużej. Chcę w końcu wybudzić się z tego letargu i spróbować w końcu… żyć – dokończyłem, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Szlochałem jak małe dziecko, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Wiedziałem, że Harry walczył ze sobą, by do mnie nie podejść.

– Jezu Chryste. – Zielonooki jęknął przeciągle, podnosząc się nerwowo z kanapy. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że do mnie podejdzie, ten jednak zamiast tego podszedł powolnym krokiem do okna, uderzając w nie lekko pięścią. Głuchy odgłos, jaki wydała szyba wybrzmiał w mojej głowie donośnym echem. – Jezu – powtórzył, jednak nie modlił się do boga. To były jedynie puste słowa, bez większego znaczenia, którymi próbował wyładować swoją frustrację.

– Harry – powiedziałem cicho, czując, że zaczynam panikować. Nie chciałem, by moje wyznanie coś w nim zmieniło. Nie chciałem, by czuł się za mnie w jakimkolwiek stopniu odpowiedzialny i by podejmował decyzje pod wpływem moich słów.

Ciemnowłosy przymknął jednak oczy, kręcąc przecząco głową.  
– Teraz to ty mi nie przerywaj – powiedział, krzywiąc się lekko. – I przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Przestań traktować mnie tak, jakbym był kimś wyjątkowym. Jakbyś mi coś zawdzięczał – dodał, odwracając się do mnie plecami. Najprawdopodobniej łatwiej było mu do mnie mówić, gdy nie musiał patrzeć mi w twarz. – To, że zacząłeś dostrzegać swoje błędy i chcesz żyć inaczej to tylko twoja zasługa, ja nie jestem za nic odpowiedzialny. Nie przypisuj tego mnie, Louis. To ty zorientowałeś się, że możesz żyć inaczej, że nie musisz wiecznie przed wszystkim uciekać. To mógł być ktokolwiek inny. I ja… Louis, nie możesz mi teraz tego robić, rozumiesz? Nie możesz – jęknął, opierając głowę o lodowatą szybę.

Zabawne, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu robił to w niemal identyczny sposób, w tak bardzo odległej od tej sytuacji.

– Czego robić? – zapytałem, nie rozumiejąc. Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

– Nie możesz mówić mi takich rzeczy, a potem mnie zostawiać – wytłumaczył, zachrypniętym od emocji głosem.

– Nie chcę cię zostawiać, Harry. Już nigdy nie chcę cię zostawiać – powiedziałem natychmiast, wstając.

Słysząc hałas, zielonooki obrócił się w moją stronę, oddalając się o kilka kroków, by zwiększyć odległość między nami.

– Ale zrobisz to, Louis. Nie będziemy żyć w taki sposób, rozumiesz? To kosztuje mnie zbyt wiele nerwów. Mam za sobą zbyt wiele nieprzespanych z twojego powodu nocy.

– W jaki sposób? O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – zapytałem.

Powietrze między nami wydawało się gęste i ciężkie.

– Musisz iść na odwyk, rozumiesz Louis? Musisz przestać pić – powiedział cicho, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. – Inaczej znowu mnie zostawisz. Spójrz na siebie Louis. Spójrz na swoje ciało. Jesteś wrakiem, nie rozumiesz? Jesteś cholernym wrakiem tego pewnego siebie mężczyzny, którego pokochałem.

\- Więc już mnie nie kochasz? To chcesz mi powiedzieć? - zapytałem, nie chcąc znać odpowiedzi. Zbierająca się we mnie agresja potrzebowała ujścia i bałem się, że gdy znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko mnie, zrobię mu krzywdę. - Boże, jesteśmy tacy żałośni, wiesz? Kochamy się i przestajemy na zmianę, zawsze się spóźniamy. Czy kiedykolwiek uda nam się odnaleźć siebie nawzajem we właściwym momencie? - jęknąłem głucho, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Miałem ochotę wyrzucić go za drzwi, by nigdy więcej nie musieć go oglądać.

Ból, który teraz czułem, był dużo gorszy od pustki, którą zastąpił.   
Przyjąłbym ją teraz z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Nie bądź idiotą, Louis – warknął, przysuwając się w moją stronę. Trzema krokami pokonał odległość, która nas dzieliła, a ja byłem zbyt zmęczony, by trzeźwo myśleć.

Objął mnie ciasno ramionami, zanim zdążyłem go powstrzymać czy zaprotestować. Jego intensywny zapach uderzył mi do głowy. – Kocham cię – powiedział, przesuwając dłońmi po moich wystających łopatkach. Jego palce rozpalały ogień na mojej skórze. – Właśnie dlatego musisz iść na odwyk. Poradzimy sobie, słyszysz? Musisz tylko nauczyć się jak żyć bez tego cholernego gówna. To mi ciebie zabiera, rozumiesz? Każdego dnia mam ciebie coraz mniej. Proszę. Proszę, nie odbieraj mi siebie teraz, kiedy w końcu jesteś mój – poprosił, nerwowo oddychając w moje włosy. Złożył ostrożny pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy.

– Harry? – zapytałem nagle, przerywając ciszę, która między nami zapadła. – Powiedz moje imię – poprosiłem, przesuwając ustami po linii jego żuchwy. Adrenalina buzowała mi w żyłach.

– Louis – jęknął gardłowo w odpowiedzi, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Pokręciłem głową, zaciskając palce na jego biodrze.

– Powiedz je, gdy będziesz dochodził.


	10. Epilog

Siedziałem wygodnie na miękkim fotelu, wystukując palcami o własne kolano rytm wiosny Vivaldiego, dochodzący z ukrytych za kwiatami głośników. Nigdy nie byłem szczególnym fanem muzyki klasycznej, jednak musiałem przyznać, że w tym utworze było coś magicznego. Nie dało się nie go nie cenić, bez względu na to, jakiej muzyki się słuchało na co dzień.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do samego siebie, przyglądając się z uwagą usadowionemu naprzeciwko mnie mężczyźnie. Starszy ode mnie, przystojny brunet studiował w skupieniu własne zapiski w skórzanym notatniku, który nosił ze sobą na każde nasze spotkanie przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, ile rzeczy na mój temat się w nim znalazło.

Usłyszałem głośne skrzypnięcie drzwi na krótką chwilę przed tym, jak dobiegł mnie łagodny, kobiecy głos.

– Pan Tomlinson? – rzuciła w przestrzeń, by po chwili zawiesić na mnie wzrok. Podniosłem się momentalnie, prostując zgarbione plecy. – Zapraszam do gabinetu – powiedziała, odchodząc w jego głąb.

  
Pomieszczenie było przestrzenne, jednak pomimo tego niezwykle przytulne. Ściany, wzdłuż których ciągnęły się regały z książkami, pomalowane były na ciepły odcień zieleni. Na biurku stały zdjęcia jej synów i męża. Nigdy nie poznałem żadnego z nich.

Pulchna kobieta wskazała mi krzesło, które natychmiast zająłem, prawie się przy tym potykając. Denerwowałem się, prawie tak samo mocno, jak tego dnia, w którym siedziałem na nim po raz pierwszy, tuż po przybyciu do ośrodka. Pan Goodwin, mój terapeuta, usiadł tuż obok mnie, ściskając wcześniej pokrzepiająco moje ramię.   
  
– Doktorze? – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wskazując wypielęgnowaną dłonią na mojego terapeutę, który momentalnie odchrząknął cicho, zerkając do swojego zeszytu.

– Kiedy pan Tomlinson trafił do nas ostatniego dnia stycznia tego roku, był człowiekiem zniszczonym przez dwa nałogi. I chociaż początkowo dostrzegliśmy w nim tylko jeden z nich, prędko okazało się, że dręczy go jeszcze jeden. Alkohol, od którego niewątpliwie był uzależniony mój pacjent, był środkiem, za pomocą którego ten próbował naprawić i zagłuszyć potrzebę spełniania drugiego uzależnienia – seksu. – Głos Goodwina był stanowczy i pozbawiony emocji. Zaciskałem dłonie w pięści, chowając je między swoje uda. Czułem, jak pocą się z nerwów, choć starałem się to ukryć.

– Proszę kontynuować. – Kobieta skinęła uprzejmie głową, przyglądając się uważnie mojej twarzy.

– Chociaż na pierwszych terapiach było bardzo ciężko, gdy tylko pan Tomlinson zauważył i zgodził się z moją tezą, wyjawiającą mu na czym polega jego problem, z każdym spotkaniem było coraz lepiej. Postępy, jakie dokonał mój pacjent są niesamowite i mogę panią zapewnić, że w chwili obecnej jest on w pełni świadomy tego, kim stał się przez własne uzależnienia i bardzo tego żałuje – dokończył, rzucając mi wymowne spojrzenie.

Wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech, decydując się w końcu spojrzeć blondynce w oczy.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje życie było zamknięte w pętli, którą sam sobie stworzyłem. Piłem, żeby zapomnieć o seksie, uprawiałem go, żeby mieć powód, by pić. Rozumiem, że miałem niezdrową słabość do mężczyzn i wątpliwe wyrzuty sumienia. Bardzo żałuję, że zmarnowałem w ten sposób wiele lat i wiele przyjaźni. Chciałbym spróbować żyć od nowa i sądzę, że doktor Goodwin mnie do tego dobrze przygotował – powiedziałem na wydechu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko w moją stronę, wyciągając przed siebie moją kartę.

– Ja też tak uważam, panie Tomlinson – oznajmiła, składając swój podpis w kilku miejscach. – Proszę się zgłosić po swoje rzeczy osobiste do pana Bronney'a i złożyć ubranie które ma pan na sobie na swoim łóżku. Ja w tym czasie zajmę się pańskim transportem do domu – powiedziała spokojnie, wstając z krzesła.

Wolny. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

  
*

Drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi złożyłem ubrania z kliniki na jasnej pościeli, wciągając na siebie swoje ciemne jeansy i bordową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Już zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie mieć na sobie coś, co nie jest wykonane wyłącznie z bawełny.

Skinąłem głową siedzącym w salonie ludziom, lecz tylko część z nich odpowiedziała mi tym samym. Ci, którzy tego nie zrobili, wpatrywali się we mnie z nieskrywaną zazdrością, inni ze szczerą nienawiścią. Nie czułem się jednak winny. Ciężko pracowałem nad tym, by powrócić do zdrowia.

Założyłem na siebie ciepłą kurtkę Liama, której nie oddałem mu od czasu pamiętnego sylwestra, jednak nie zapiąłem jej, wiedząc, że mamy już wiosnę, a więc doskwierające mrozy już dawno przeminęły. Wsunąłem dłonie w jej kieszenie, odnajdując w niej swój portfel, klucze i telefon. Dopiero w tamtej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo odcięty od rzeczywistości byłem. Przez trzy miesiące mogło się wydarzyć wiele rzeczy, o których mogłem nie mieć pojęcia. Lauren z całą pewnością już urodziła. Musiałem być silny – obiecałem jej w końcu, że zostanę ojcem chrzestnym dla jej dziecka.

Zdziwiłem się, gdy zamiast taksówki, przed kliniką dostrzegłem znajome, sportowe auto w kolorze mlecznej czekolady.

Mężczyzna, który przed nim stał, uśmiechnął się do mnie już z daleka, otwierając swoje ramiona w zapraszającym geście. Gęste, ciemne loki wpadały mu w butelkowo-zielone oczy.

Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem.


End file.
